


Mingyu is Wearing Wonwoo's Suit

by wonwooscarrot



Series: Meanie separated as friends, reunited as something else. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mingyu, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tailor!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooscarrot/pseuds/wonwooscarrot
Summary: Wonwoo loves making suits.Mingyu loves wearing suits.Wonwoo hates Mingyu.Mingyu likes to play with Wonwoo.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I just did this fic on a whim so if there are any errors with the grammar, the thing with tailors, sponsorships and other things, feel free to correct me.

Jeon Wonwoo is a simple man. He was a quite kid in school, and still the same now that he’s running his business, well his father’s business technically. After graduating high school at 17, Wonwoo decided that he didn’t need to go to college. His father is all the education he needs to inherit the family business of being a tailor. In fact, Wonwoo has been learning how to make suits ever since he was ten. Now, he’s 25 and his father already handed the business down to him. He might not have a college diploma but he sure is the best in making suits. 

 

 

The family’s reached it’s peak when Wonwoo was 15 and a famous actor had visited the store and had a suit made. Wonwoo still remembers the suit, it was the most beautiful suit his father had made, he even saw the actor wearing it on television. Ever since then, more people we’re requesting for a suit at their shop. Wonwoo’s family eventually became rich from it and their shop, _Jeon's Tailor_ became a well known brand. 

 

 

Despite being the owner of a well known tailor and being skilled in making them himself, Wonwoo likes to have a low profile life. In fact, he’s not a very sociable person. The only person he’s close with is his secretary, Junhui. When Wonwoo became the head of the _Jeon's Tailor_ , his father introduced him to Jun, who was older than him but new to the business. There we’re a lot of employees, but Wonwoo only really talked to them if the situation needed him to. You could say that Jun is his only friend. 

 

 

Wonwoo’s life might be boring if others get to see it. He wakes up at 8 in the morning to get ready for work. He leaves his home by 9 just in time to get on a bus, or when he doesn’t feel being around a lot of people, he takes a cab. The distance from his home to his workplace isn’t that far. It usually takes him 15 minutes by bus, and 10 minutes when he’s on a cab. He is always dropped off a block away, where his favorite cafe stands. He always orders the same, one iced coffee and a croissant. His work doesn’t officially start before 10 A.M. so he either spends his time reading fashion magazines at the cafe, or when he’s read all the magazines at the cafe and in his tablet, he just heads straight to his office and get a head-start in his work. 

 

 

Ever since he became the owner, he really doesn’t get to make suits as often as he did when he first got his own table to work on when he was 18. His life now was filled more with papers to sign, e-mails to reply to, calls to get back to, meeting to attend, clients to meet. The company is large now and he has plenty of skilled workers to do the simple jobs. Wonwoo’s version of a break however, is making suits. It’s what he does. It’s what loves. It’s his life. He always finds time to make a suit or two. If he likes the design, he’ll make the staff display it, and usually, he likes what he made. This cycle goes on until 7 P.M., where Wonwoo actually heads straight home. Junhui has invited him multiple times to go clubbing with him, or just a simple dinner, but Wonwoo always refused. He hails a cab or gets on a bus, similar to his mornings. When he get’s home, he always takes a shower and cooks his dinner afterwards. That’s when Wonwoo sets his dinner on the coffee table in front of the television and places himself on the couch. It’s 9 P.M. and it’s time for his favorite television variety show _Hello Counselor._ Wonwoo loves the show, he’s amazed to see the different problems of the people that come to the show. His favorite episode is definitely the episode where EXO’s Suho and Sehun was present and they talked about “relieving yourself”. Wonwoo was laughing and cringing the whole night during that episode. He remembers when he had that talk with his father and his mother, at two different times and places. 

 

 

Wonwoo’s nights always turn out like this. He etas dinner while watching television. After his show has ended, sometimes he just watched whats next, or he tries to design a new suit on his sketchpad. He usually gets to bed by 11, ready to be in deep slumber and wake up to repeat his “boring” day. But despite how it looks, Wonwoo loves it. He’s satisfied with it. He loves what he’s doing, he uses Junhui as en lame excuse of being “sociable” and he actually earns a lot. Wonwoo thinks it’s enough. 

 

 

The next day stats off just like any other day. Wonwoo wakes up, heads to work, stops by the cafe, eats, reads, actually heading to work. It’s what Wonwoo has been used to and he couldn’t have it in any other way. 

 

 

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and Wonwoo is nervous about meeting a client. Wonwoo has always been meeting clients, bu it’s the first time he’s gonna meet a big client. Kim Mingyu, one of the hot actors of today. He’s last two dramas was a hit and he’s reportedly starring in a new one again. Wonwoo believes that if he’s able to convince the actor to allow _Jeon's Tailor_ to sponser him, it’ll surely make the business even more successful. If Wonwoo will be able to make this contract a success, he’ll accomplish what his father has, without even a year of being the CEO. Wonwoo dresses himself in one of the suits he made for himself and gathers the needed papers for sampling designs to contract signing. He double checks everything and is now patiently waiting on his seat for his guest. He checks the clock and it’s already 2:50 P.M., Mingyu should be there in about any minute. 

 

 

It’s 3:30 and Kim MIngyu is fashionably (pun not intended) late. “Why is he not here?” Wonwoo starts biting his nails, a habit he never let go of. He gets up his seat and goes towards the door. He wants to ask Junhui if he’s heard anything from the actor. He gets out of the room only to see Kim Minngyu seating on a plastic chair, right in front of the door, sipping instant coffee. 

 

“So nice of you to finally come look for me.” Mingyu gets up from the chair and extends his right hand. “Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.” Mingyu extends his hand further more and forces his handshake, seeing as how Wonwoo is not moving because of the shock and confusion he’s feeling. “But you already know that. Come on then, let’s start the meeting inside.” 

 

Wonwoo sees Junhui seating on his desk, like usual. He steps outside the office, leaving Mingyu in there alone, and goes to Junhui. “What was he doing? Why didn’t he come in? Why didn’t you let him in? What’s even happening?” 

 

“Don’t ask me, he said to give him a chair and coffee and not tell you he’s at the front of your door.” Wonwoo’s confused faced just turns even more confused. “Are actors really like that? He’s so… playful.” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t even know what to say to Junhui. He just proceeds back into his office. 

 

 

He comes back to his office only to see Mingyu seating on his chair. “Hey! You’re back Wonwoo.” 

 

Wonwoo is confused, again. “How did you know my name?”

 

“Name plate.” Mingyu points at the name plate on the front center of Wonwoo’s desk. He gets up from his seat and proceeds to the seat originally intended for guests, like him. “What are you waiting for? Let’s get this meeting started.” 

 

Wonwoo starts walking towards his seat. “Why we’re you outside my door the whole time? What time did you arrive?” Wonwoo settles himself behind his desk and tries to gather himself mentally and the papers on his desks physically. 

 

“The time on my watch when I came here was 2:55. Why’d you ask?” 

 

“Then why didn’t you come in?” 

 

“That wouldn’t be fun would it?” 

 

Wonwoo is confused, yet again. Why is this man playing games. From what Wonwoo knows, he’s younger than him by just a year. Is it possible for someone so manly and chic in dramas to be this childish? “I guess what’s done is done,” Wonwoo finally chooses to ignore their bad start. “let me formally introduce myself, I am Jeon Wonwoo, CEO of Jeon's Tailor. It’s a pleasure to meet you Kim Mingyu.” 

 

“Same dude, nice snow globe by the way.” Mingyu points to the snowglobe Wonwoo has on one of his shelves. 

 

“Thanks, I guess. You do know what our point of meeting today is right, Mr. Kim?” 

 

“Hey stop! I’m already calling you Wonwoo so why not call me Mingyu?” 

 

“I’d rather not be too informal with my clients.” 

 

“Then I won’t sign the contract.” Wonwoo jaw drops at what Mingyu just said. With his business instincts and his will to not cause ham for his family’s business, Wonwoo does what any sane business man should do in this situation. 

 

“Mingyu! We got off in a bad start so why don’t we start again. I’m Wonwoo. I can call you Mingyu right? That’s great.” Wonwoo thinks he’s done all the damage control he can do. 

 

Mingyu starts laughing and hitting his thighs, “You should’ve seen the look on your face Wonwoo.” He pauses to laugh again, “It was like a bomb was dropped right in front of you.” 

 

“Mingyu.” 

 

Mingyu is wiping invisible tears from his face. “Yes, Wonwoo?” 

 

“Let’s proceed with the contract, shall we?” Wonwoo doesn’t know what else to do with this kid. He’s only a year younger but he’s definitely a kid. “Is that alright with you?” 

 

Mingyu smiles disappears from his face. “Yes.” Wonwoo definitely felt something change in the air. 

 

For the next 15 minutes, they discuss the details of the contract. Wonwoo was very confident he’ll be able to get Mingyu to sign the contract. Until he remembers the artists aren’t the only ones who sign contracts. “Mingyu, wheres your manager?” 

 

“Oh I sent him to buy some food with your secretary. He seems to like him so he’s gonna join us when they’re done talking.” 

 

Wonwoo wants to throw the papers to Mingyu. Why didn’t he say this in the first place? “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

Mingyu blinks at Wonwoo, “You didn’t ask.” Wonwoo let’s out a huge sigh. 

 

“Wait here, I’ll see if you’re manager is outside. I’ll get him.” Mingyu does’t say anything and just hums to Wonwoo. Wonwoo ignore sit and heads outside only to really see Junhui talking with a blond man. 

 

Wonwoo approaches the two men, “Excuse me, are you Kim MIngyu’s manager?” 

 

“Oh yes.” He lets his cup of drink down on the table. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Jeon. I’m Xu Minghao.” 

 

“Are you alright with joining me and Mingyu in the meeting about the contract?” 

 

 

“Oh that’s fine. Didn’t you know? Mingyu is part of a one-man agency. He’s basically the CEO of his own company.” 

 

Wonwoo’s jaw drops a second time for this afternoon. He let’s out a sigh once again, “Thanks for telling me.” and proceeds back into his office. 

 

A strong feeling of déjà vu has come to Wonwoo. He entered his office only to see Mingyu on his seat once again. “Oh, you’re back again. So did you find out?” 

 

“Find out what? That you’re part of a one-man agency? Yeah thanks for the heads-up Mingyu. Now get out of my seat.” 

 

“Wow someones grumpy.” Mingyu comments as he gets up from Wonwoo’s seat and back into his. “So about the contract…” 

 

Wonwoo’s face brightened up. Is Mingyu finally gonna sign it? Is he gonna hit the jackpot because of this kid? He grabs the pen and the contract form, “Are you ready to sign it?” He smiles at Mingyu. 

 

“I won’t sign it.” 

 

Wonwoo’s face was completely the same for about 5 seconds. What is this kid’s deal? Why is he messing with him. Why is he making his life so much difficult? “May I ask why?” 

 

“I need to try on you’re suit first, before I can decide if I will sign for a sponsorship contract or not.” 

 

“But haven’t we already sent you a number of suits to your home?” 

 

“You didn’t hear me, Wonwoo.” Once again, Wonwoo has a confused face. “I said _your_ suit. A suit _you_ personally made.”  

 

Wonwoo is dying inside. Why is this kid asking for something like this during a contract signing already? Couldn’t he have asked for it when they sent him the suits back then? But of course, Wonwoo needs Mingyu. Despite being succesful already, Wonwoo sees Mingyu as the ticket to poving himself as a good CEO of the business. “I’m not sure why you didn’t tell us before,” Wonwoo definitely has a fake smile on his face. “but of course Mingyu. Whatever you want. Do you want me to take your measurements again? Or should I use the same ones I have already? Do you have a particular design you want?” Wonwoo is definitely making sure he’s gonna ask all the questions he needs, because he knows he wont get any warnings from Mingyu. “Is there a specific instruction you want me to follow?” Wonwoo has a lot more to ask but Mingyu stops him at that question. 

 

“Yes! I want you a plain tuxedo and to have it delivered to my house.” 

 

“That shouldn’t be a pro-“ 

 

“ _Personally_.” 

 

_THIS KID SERIOUSLY. I WILL MURDER THIS KID ONCE OUR CONTRACT IS OVER._

 

“My pleasure, Mingyu.” 

 

“Then I guess the meetings done then.” Mingyu gets up from his chair. “Thanks for your time, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo doesn’t even get to respond when Mingyu winks at Wonwoo and points at the paper on his desks and immediately goes to the door. Wonwoo sees the paper and notices the drawing of a cat with a yarn ball. _That kid! He even drew on my papers what the fuck!_

 

Wonwoo definitely hates Kim Mingyu. 

 

 

Wonwoo get home, itching to take a hot shower, cook his food, watch his tv, and forget about Kim Mingyu, even for just the night. And forgets Kim Mingyu, he does. It’s 9 in the evening, just in time for his favorite show. Wonwoo doesn’t know what the gods want to do with him when he sees Mingyu’s face on the television screen. 

 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY SHOW?” Wonwoo scream at his television. It turns out, Mingyu is the new guest for this episode. “This kid is really trying to kill me.” 

 

After about 10 minutes of growling and cursing at the tv, Wonwoo realizes this is perfect. He can curse Mingyu without him actually hearing Wonwoo. Every time Mingyu is asked to comment, Wonwoo is there to say something rude about Mingyu.

 

Towards the end of the show, Wonwoo is relieved that this is Mingyu’s first and hopefully last appearance on this show. He listens at the closing statements by Shin Dong Yup. 

 

“We have an important announcement, dear viewers. Starting tomorrow night, our original time slot of 9 P.M. to 10:20 P.M. will be moved to an afternoon shift! Yes people, you will now be able to watch as in the afternoon, specifically 4:40 P.M. to 6:00 P.M.. Before you watch the news, we hope we’ll be able to help out those who have troubles and continue to make you happy.” The audience claps but Wonwoo is in utter shock. He’s definitely at work during that time. 

 

“This ruins everything…” 

 

“And we would like to call on our guest, Kim Mingyu-sshi” He motions his hand towards Mingyu. “I believe you have an announcment yourself.” 

 

“Ah, yes. Thank you hyung. I would like to announce that my new drama will be the one who will appear on this timeslot. I know it’s very out of the ordinary for this kind of thing to happen, but I do ask for your love and suppot for my new drama. And don’t forget! 4:40 in the afternoon, and you’ll still be able to her the consultation of our excellent counselors…” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t even care about whatever Kim Mingyu is saying anymore. He’s only time he enjoys being away from work, is now ruined. By Kim, fucking Mingyu. 

 

 

 

This is definitely Wonwoo’s worst week yet, now that he’s met Kim Mingyu. 

 

 

A week has passed since his meeting with Kim Mingyu, and the destruction of his night relaxation sessions. Wonwoo chose to ignore whatever is happening, and had the mindset that _everything will pass._ He focused on making Mingyu’s tuxedo and he was able to finish it. He did have to work overtime for it, since he does go on meetings and works on papers. He now finds himself in front of a huge house in Gangnam. He assumes he got the right house, based on the address Minghao emailed him. He rings the doorbell and waits for an answer. After a few seconds. Minghao opens the door and lets Wonwoo in. 

 

 

As any normal human would do, Wonwoo was in awe with how beautiful a popular actor’s house is. The house was white with hints of black and brown from furnitures and decorations. Definitely not Kim Mingyu’s idea, Wonwoo thought. The house looked too sophisticated for a man who has a brain of a 5 year old. 

 

“Hey Wonwoo.” Mingyu greets Wonwoo as he gets out of a hallway. Wonwoo is shocked to see the 24 year old come out only in his bathrobe. Nonetheless, Wonwoo hides his embarrassment and hands the suit to Minghao. 

 

“Minghao, you handle this and tell me if he likes it or not.” Wonwoo leaned in to Minghao’s ear. “I really, really hate your boss, so you deal with him.” 

 

“What you talkin’ about?” Wonwoo could see Mingyu right behind Minghao. How did a 6 foot giant sneak all the way there? Wonwoo will never know. 

 

“Hey, it’s rude to eavesdrop on conversations. And that’s hyung for you.” 

 

Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo’s statement. “Now, you tell me to address you as that? A bit too late for it don’t you think Wonwoo?” 

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, he takes back the suit from Minghao and shoves it into Mingyu’s chest. “Mingyu, I swear you better fit this now or else.” 

 

“Or else what, Wonwoo?” 

 

“Or so help me god I will pluck all your leg hair.” 

 

“You make me laugh, hyung.” Mingyu takes the bag and proceeds to what Wonwoo assumes to be his room. 

 

“Mingyu, do you need help?” Minghao shouts to the taller’s back. 

 

“I’m not a kid, Minghao.” 

 

“Like that’s true.” Wonwoo scoffs. 

 

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Mingyu went out of his room wearing the suit Wonwoo made. 

 

“Wonwoo, this is a perfect fit!” Mingyu says, even doing a twirl to show the back side of the suit. “You gotta hand it to me though, I didn’t lose or gain wait for 3 weeks since I’ve given you my measurements last time. 

 

“Yeah, yeah you’re the almighty Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo takes out a clipboard form his bag, as  well as a pen. “If you like it so much, why not sign the contract already.” Wonwoo forces a smile on his smile. 

 

“Wow, you’re sly hyung.” 

 

“Why don’t you choose already, huh Mingyu?” 

 

“Choose what?”

 

“What the heck you want to call me. I don’t really care but hearing you call me Wonwoo right after you call me hyung makes me remember how irritated I am with you.” 

 

Mingyu laughs and takes the contract and pen from Wonwoo’s hands. After a few seconds, he gives it right back, with signature and all. “Well now, are you still irritated with me, Wonwoo?” 

 

Wonwoo can’t help the smile appearing on his face. “Still, yes. But thank you, thank you, thank you Kim Mingyu. For once, you’ve been a great help. You’re okay with the suit right? Thanks again, bye. Bye Minghao, thanks for keeping me company. I’ll be contacting you again.” Wonwoo immediately proceeds to the doors and exits the house. Mingyu definitely hoped to spend more time with Wonwoo. 

 

 

It’s been 2 weeks since Mingyu had signed the contract. Wonwoo defnitely has been busier with how much events Mingyu goes to that requires a suit. One time during those 2 weeks, Mingyu returned the suit he was suppose to wear, because “Wonwoo didn’t bring it”. Which made Wonwoo scream since the venue for the event was 2 hours away. He had to asked Soonyoung to drive him to the venue just to deliver the fucking suit, again. When Wonwoo got there, he slapped Mingyu’s naked back so hard, he definitely had to appologize for how hurt Mingyu is. 

 

 

That cycle went on for quite a while, maybe 2 months, Wonwoo lost track already. He’s defnitely spent more time with Mingyu than his family in those 2 months. Sure, Wonwoo still delivered the suits to Mingyu, and sure he might’ve gotten used to the taller’s presence. But he still hates him. He hates how childish Mingyu is. Wonwoo tried experimenting with Mingyu. He was suppose to bring a suit to Mingyu, but he brought Junhui along. Junhui, agreed easily since Minghao would be there. The plan was to make Junhui give the suit first to Mingyu and see how he would react. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t accept it, since Wonwoo didn’t come. So after 2 minutes, the tailor came into Mingyu’s dressing room and gave the actor his suit. He didn’t even give time for Mingyu to react. He just gave the suit and went straight outside. Ever since then, Mingyu never had to have Wonwoo for getting a suit, or anything at all. Minghao dropped by the office once and said that Wonwoo didn’t have to delivery the suits himself. He even suggested to have Junhui deliver them, which Wonwoo complied to despite the Junhui being his secretary and all. 

 

 

All he knows is that he’s been busier ever since _Jeon’s Tailor_ became a sponsor for Mingyu.  He didn’t deliver the suits personally now, but he’s definitely busier when Junhui is not around when he needs him. But Wonwoo couldn’t be happier, the sales of _Jeon’s Tailor_ had definitely sky rocket. They’re now planning on opening a new branch in Gangnam. Heck, Wonwoo is even thinking of going overseas, when the time and circumstances are right. 

 

 

It was a Friday evening and Wonwoo is back to his usual routine. But instead of watching his favorite variety show, he watches Minguy’s drama. He doesn’t really have a choice though, it was the only think running when he had time to watch television. If theres one thing Wonwoo learned in this drama, is that Mingyu deserves the title of an actor. He is truly skilled in his job. Combined with his killer looks and gigantic height, he’s a perfect model for a perfect actor. 

 

“Did I just think that Mingyu has killer looks?” 

 

 

Monday came quickly than expected. It lunch time and Wonwoo was miraculously free for the afternoon. He doesn’t know what to do. He could make a suit, but he isn’t motivated at all. Since Friday, he was feeling uncomfortable for whatever reason. He’s sitting on his seat, looking at all the papers he’s finished and all the checked box on his to-do-list. He gets up and proceeds to Junhui outside his office. 

 

“Hey Junhui.” Wonwoo doesn’t really come out of his office. He just pokes his head out the door. 

 

“You need anything?” 

 

“Is there suppose to be a suit to be delivered to Mingyu today?” 

 

“Yes, tomorrow at 3. Why’d you ask?” 

 

Wonwoo gets out of his office and walks towards Junhui with a smile on his face. “I was thinking, since you work so goddamn hard, you could take a break from delivering and I can do it.”

 

Junhui deviates his eyes from the computer and onto Wonwoo. After 5 full seconds of silence, Junhui speaks, “Nah, that’s okay Wonwoo. Thanks for the offer but I’m doing pretty well. you don’t have to inconvenience yourself.” 

 

Wonwoo was shocked nonetheless with Junhui’s reply. And at that moment, he remembered that he’s Junhui’s boss. “I wasn’t asking Junhui. I was just informing you.” 

 

Junhui blinks at Wonwoo and let’s a soft “Yes, sir.” 

 

Wonwoo goes back to his office with a wider smile this time. Why was he smiling? Wonwoo doesn’t know himself. 

 

 

Wonwoo gets home and continues his boring night routine. He now eats his dinner while watching Mingyu’s drama, occasionally giving out comments about the casts. 

 

“This kid couldn’t act if it was going to save his life.” 

 

“Why did they get her as the female lead? I swear, this drama spent too much on Mingyu.” 

 

“Why is she wearing that top with that skirt?” 

 

There was a scene in the drama where Mingyu had to pick a suit in a shop. Wonwoo doesn’t realize it at first, but it’s _Jeon’s Tailor._ The shop downstairs from Wonwoo’s office. 

 

“Wow, our shop loooks extra nice here.” 

 

Wonwoo is much more shocked to see Mingyu choosing and then wearing the suit Wonwoo first gave him. 

 

“He looks handsome.” Wonwoo breaks out from his fantasy and turns the television off. “Did I just say that?” 

 

 

Wonwoo finds himself at Mingyu’s house once again. Minghao was shocked to see Wonwoo, but he still let the older inside. He’s now sitting at Mingyu’s couch, patiently waiting for the actor to see him. Mingyu came out and Wonwoo suddenly remembered last night. _He really is handsome._ Wonwoo shakes his head and snaps himself out. “Hey Mingyu, heres your suit.”  
“How come you’re delivering it?” 

 

“Well, I didn’t really have anything else to do, and I wanted to give Junhui a break. So here I am.” 

 

Mingyu just looks at Wonwoo. “I guess it’s good that you’re here.” Mingyu goes back to his room again, then coming back out holding some paper. “I was going to your office anyway for this, but we can discuss this now.” Mingyu hands Wonwoo the papers. 

 

“What is this?” Wonwoo takes a look and is amazed by what he sees. It’s a design of a suit. Ordinary people could say that it’s a very, very, very beautiful suit. But in the eyes of Wonwoo, it’s divine. The fabric couldn’t be found in Seoul, that’s the first thing Wonwoo thought. The stitches we’re how to used to make clothes for kings in the past, he learned that from his father. The designs on the suit were something Wonwoo has never seen on a suit before, but still maintaining it’s form. “Where did you get this?”

  
“Somewhere. Not important. I want you to make this for me. Then send it to this address, on this date.” Mingyu gives Wonwoo a piece of paper. Wonwoo doesn’t look at the address and focuses on the suit. “Thanks for delivering the suit to me. Sorry as well if I made you do it back then, even though I know you have a lot of things to do.” Mingyu doesn’t look at Wonwoo. 

 

“Where did that come from?” 

 

“I don’t know, you looked like you we’re mad the last time you gave me a suit.” 

 

Wonwoo laughs at what Mingyu said. “Yeah, I was kinda pissed at you, but all is well. I’m not mad at you, that’s definitely true.”

 

Mingyu’s face brightened up “Oh god, thank god you’re not mad at me. But I am sorry for making those requests. I promise I won’t do it again.” 

 

“Sure, Mingyu.” 

 

 

Wonwoo gets back to his office and starts to gather materials for the suit. He asked Chan, the newest employee to go to New York for the fabric. Chan won’t be back for at least 2 more days, and Wonwoo checks the paper Mingyu gave him for the address and the date. He checks the date, and he has 2 more weeks to do it, but what shocked him is that the address in is Milan, Italy. He looked at the calendar on his deck, “It’s fashion week…” Wonwoo whispers to himself. 

 

 

For the rest of two weeks, Wonwoo isolated himself from socialization, not like it made a huge difference. His father even visited him in the office. 

 

“Hey son, how’s the business doing?” 

 

“Hey dad. It’s doing pretty well. Especially since I got that to sponsor that famous actor I was telling you about.” 

 

“Mingyu right?” 

 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo’s dad goes over to his work table where he’s doing Mingyu’s suit. 

 

“So he had it all these years huh?” 

 

Wonwoo swings his heads towards his father, “What are you talking about?” 

 

Wonwoo’s dad grabs the paper with the design for the suit. “This. I made this design. I gave it to Kim as a gift and told him to come to me if he wants it done. You remember? The actor who was the reason we still have this business.” 

 

“Then why does Mingyu have it?” 

 

“Oh didn’t you know? He’s his son. I assumed you’d know, you saw Mingyu already, back then.   When his dad had a suit made, he brought Mingyu along. Didn’t you see him?” 

 

“No, I don’t remember.” Wonwoo is shocked to hear this. “I was always behind the table back the, making suits.” 

 

“You probably we’re.” 

 

“I can’t believe he had a son and now, Mingyu is back in our business, and making it known more.” 

 

“Do you like him?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Do you like him?” 

 

“Mingyu?” 

 

“Who else, son?” 

 

“What brought this on?” 

 

“Well, I thought the reason why you signed for a sponsorship with him cause you know he’s Kim’s son.” 

 

“Dad, we’re a business. If signing Mingyu for a sponsorship will help our business, then I would gladly do so.” 

 

“Nice loophole.” 

 

“What now?” Wonwoo grunts. 

 

“Look, I know you better than your mother, with all the years you’ve worked beside me. I know when you like a guy. Remember back then when you we’re 17? I always caught you starring at the intern.” 

 

“Oh right.” Wonwoo unintentionally came out to his father when he was 17. He was starring at at the good looking intern and his father suddenly came up besdie him asking him _“He looks hot right?”_ Wonwoo accidentally said yes and the next thing he knows his father is saying words of acceptance to him and a bunch of ‘I love you’. Same thing happened when Wonwoo came home to his mom. 

 

“Anyway, I hope you do well on the suit. I just visited since I have some time, but keep me updated if you’re dating the actor or not.” 

 

“Dad! Can you please get out now, old man?”

 

“Hey! If I didn’t give that design to his father you wouldn’t have met Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo pushes his father out of his office with a blushing face. _“Do I really like Kim Mingyu?”_

 

 

After finishing the suit one day early before his deadline, he called for Junhui so he can start packing it and send it over to Mingyu. 

 

“Wonwoo, you’re an idiot.” 

 

"Hm? Why the sudden insult Wen Junhui.” 

 

“You want this, a suit for Milan fashion week, sent over to Milan, in like a day?” 

 

Wonwoo realizes where Junhui is going with this. Wonwoo is about to say something when Junhui give him an envelope. “What’s this?” 

 

“Well, as the good secretary slash friend I am, we’re going to Italy!” 

 

“What do you mean ‘we’?” 

 

“Like I’ll let the chance to have a date with Minghao in Italy slip away. I already anticipated you not thinking of flying there to deliver it so I took it upon myself to book us place tickets.” 

 

“Normally, I would be mad but you did well Wen Junhui.” 

 

 

After packing a few stuff for their delivery trip to Milan, Wonwoo and Junhui get on a plane for 11 hours. Junhui asked Minghao where the two we’re staying and Wonwoo and Junhui both get a room there. 

 

“Do you want to deliver the suit yourself or should I do it?” Junhui asks Wonwoo as he opens the door to their suite. 

 

“I’ll do it myself, it’s not like I’ll be traveling, they’re literally two floors away from us.” Wonwoo sets his bag and himself on the bed. 

 

“Suit yourself.” 

 

 

After a nap and trying to fix his jet lag, Wonwoo thought of something. He’ll ask Mingyu out on a date. But he’ll let fate decide. He took a piece of paper and wrote the words “Do you want to go on a date with me? - Wonwoo” And stuffed it in one of the pockets of the suit. If Mingyu doesn’t find it, I guess that’s what fate wanted to happen. If Mingyu does find it, Wonwoo could only hope for the best. Or be ready for a full frontal rejection. Either way, he gets up and proceeds to Mingyu’s suite. He rings the doorbell and finds Mingyu in his bathrobe once again. Wonwoo is feeling a strong déjà vu once again with Mingyu. 

 

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Didn’t Minghao tell you? Oh well, I’m here to give you your suit.” Wonwoo hands Mingyu the hanger with the suit. “Have fun at fashion week!” Wonwoo knows how weird it must be for Mingyu when he ran to the elevator. Fortunately it didn’t took much long before it opened and for Wonwoo to hide in the confines of his suite. 

 

The first day of fashion week has come to an end and Wonwoo is definitely not thankful for that. He patiently waits in his suite for someone to ring the doorbell. He hopes it will be Mingyu. But no doorbells from Mingyu came. Room service came. Junhui rang the doorbell even though he has a fucking key card. Heck, even Minghao rand the doorbell. But no Mingyu. “Maybe he didn’t see it.” Wonwoo mutters to hismelf as he lays down on his bed and sleeps. 

 

Wonwoo wakes up with the sunlight hitting him. He looks over at his phone and see’s it’s already 9 in the morning. He gets off the bed and walks over to the bathroom. Wonwoo almost had a heart attack when he sees Mingyu laying down on the bath tub, sleeping. Why was Mingyu here, and in the bath tub off all places? Did he come because of the letter? Why didn;t he wake me up? Why did Junhui not wake me up? Wonwoo remembers Junhui. he goes to check if the Chinese is still inside the room. He’s not. He goes back to Mingyu and tries to wake him up. 

 

“Mingyu. Mingyu wake up. You shouldn’t be sleeping in a bath tub. Come on, you still have a fashion week to attend to.” Mingyu doesn’t budge. 

 

Wonwoo spent 5 minutes trying to wake Mingyu up with words and some poking here and there. Wonwoo realized how convenient this situation is. He’s already in a tub, so why not fill the tub with water. 

 

The moment the water hits Mingyu’s face he wakes up and starts being loud. Wonwoo laughs while Mingyu’s still trying to get sleep out of his eye while shivering with the cold. 

 

“Hyung! Couldn’t you have woken me up in a normal way?” 

 

“I’ve been trying to but you wouldn’t.” 

 

Wonwoo grabbed the bathrobe behind the door and gave it to Mingyu, “Clean up.” He leaves Mingyu in the bath room. He remembered what he did last night. What if Mingyu really is here because of the letter? Wonwoo tries to gather himself and looks at the mirror. He fixes his hair and check his breath. “ _Damn why does Mingyu have to be in the bathroom when I need to brush my teeth.”_

 

Moments later, Mingyu came out of the bath room wearing the bath robe and god knows what he left underneath that. “Hyung, we need to talk.” 

 

Wonwoo is still composed and tries to act clueless. “About what? Is there something wrong with the suit?” 

 

“You know what I’m talking about. You know, if you watch my drama or my appearances in shows, you’d know I like fidgeting with my pockets.” Mingyu grins at Wonwoo. 

 

“Shit.” Wonwoo brushes his hand through his hair and redies himself with rejection. “Okay, hit me with your best shot.” 

 

“What do you mean? You know, you first could’ve asked me if I was gay or not.” 

 

Wonwoo grunts and slaps himself. “Oh great, did I just ask a straight man if he wanted tog o on a date with me?” 

 

“Not exactly. I’m bisexual but I guess you’re still wrong.” Mingyu laughs. 

 

“So what are you rejecting me now or later.” 

 

“Why are you so excited to be rejected? If that’s what you want, I’ll reject you.” Wonwoo’s heart dropped. “Later. I’ll reject you later depending on how our date goes.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“We’re going on a date. Is 3 in the afternoon good for you?” 

 

“I dont really have anything else to do but,” Wonwoo pauses. “You’re telling me, we’re going on a date?” 

 

“Yes, hyung. How lucky are we to have our first date in Italy huh? If you want we can even go go all out and go to Paris. Pick me up at 3 okay? Don’t be late. I’ll be at my room.” 

 

Mingyu gets out fo the room, leaving a flustered Wonwoo behind. 

 

“I’m going on a date with Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo mutters to himself. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again~ if you've made it here, thank you for reading and sorry if there was not much progress!  
> believe me, only chapter 1 is like that. I just need to build Wonwoo's character since many of what happened here will be brought up in the next chapter. 
> 
> I pormise you the next chapters are anything but slow build! 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! follow me at twitter [@wonwooscarrot](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot) let's be mutuals!


	2. 12 Hour Train Ride to the City of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu kidnaps Wonwoo to get on train for this first date. 
> 
> Wonwoo finds out more about Mingyu and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HELLO IM SORRY BUT THE FIRST TIME I POSTED THIS, IT WAS CUT ACCIDENTALLY, IM SO SORRY.)

It’s 1:38 P.M. and Wonwoo is searching his small luggage for what his going to wear for his date with Mingyu. 

 

“How do I even figure out what to wear I don’t even know where we’re going?” Wonwoo speaks to himself. 

 

Wonwoo grabs his phone and searches ‘Date spots in Milan’ on Google. Eventually, he picked a restaurant to eat dinner first. He then looks up famous spots in Milan where he and Mingyu can go. He picks 2 popular spots close from the hotel they’re staying at. 

 

Since Wonwoo didn’t think he’d get to go on a date with Mingyu, he really doesn’t have any good clothes you would wear to impress your date. He heads outside the hotel and finds the nearest boutique. Fortunately, he was able to find fashionable clothes suiting his tastes. 

 

It’s not 2:47 P.M. and Wonwoo still has shower and change into his clothes. He hopes into the bath room for a quick shower and clothes himself. He checks over the plan once again in his mind. He chekcs his phone, wallet, his face on the mirror. Everything seems to be alright. 

 

Wonwoo opened his door to go to Mingyu when he saw Mingyu standing there, already dressed. 

 

Mingyu “I don’t think I’m late, am I?” He checks his phone and see he still has 5 minutes before 3:00 P.M.

 

“Nah, I’m just very early.” Mingyu takes a step forward and lowers his head to match Wonwoo’s height. “So hyung, your place or mine?” 

 

Wonwoo blushes at what Mingyu just said. “What- What do you mean? I thought we we’re going on a date?” Wonwoo looks away from Mingyu. 

 

Mingyu lets out a laugh and pats Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Ah hyung, you should’ve seen your face. I meant do we go with your plan or mine? I felt like it was too sudden of me to make you plan a date. A date in Milan, even. I know the place well, better than you at least.” Wonwoo scoffs. “So? Your place or mine?”

 

“Why do you have to say it like that? We’re going with my plan Mingyu, I am confident things will go as planned.” Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s hands and starts walking towards the elevator. 

 

“Oh, you planned for this? Even the hand holding?” Wonwoo stops walking as well as holding Mingyu’s hands. He presses the button for going down. He wants to hit Mingyu but he’ll be able to see the blush on Wonwoo’s face. The elevator door opens. “Come on, Mingyu.” 

 

Before the elevator completely closes, Wonwoo heard Minghao scream Mingyu’s name. “Was that Minghao?” 

 

“Don’t worry about him, I talked to Junhui and told him to keep Minghao company.” Mingyu whistles along the elevator music. 

 

Wonwoo suddenly remembered why Mingyu is here in Milan right now. “Fashion Week!” Wonwoo tugs on Mingyu’s shirt. “You’re suppose to go to fashion week! Why are you on a date with me?” 

 

“From now on, I don’t answer any of your questions, without you answering mine. _Correctly.”_

 

“What. are. you. playing. around. for.” Each word with a smack onto Mingyu’s arm. “You have a job to do, if you really wanted to go on this date, we could go when we’re back in Seoul. Not when you have responsibilities.” 

 

“Ey, hyung. What did I say? I wont answer any of your questions, without you answering mine. _Correctly.”_

 

Wonwoo let’s out a loud grunt. “Fine, ask me your fucking question Kim MIngyu.” 

 

“Okay, when did we first meet?” 

 

Wonwoo thinks for a second and remembers his conversation with his dad. “When your dad came into the store to have a suit made, which ultimately led to our business success.” 

 

Mingyu was silent the whole time even after the elevator doors open to the ground floor. Wonwoo gets out of the elevator and Mingyu follows him. “How did you know that hyung? Do you remember me from back then?” 

 

Mingyu finds Wonwoo waving his finger in front of his face. “No you don’t Kim Mingyu. You asked me a question, I answered _correctly._ Now it’s my turn. Why was Minghao shouting your name back then before we went down in the elevator?” 

 

Mingyu wouldn’t meet Wonwoo’s eyes. “I might’ve snuck out of my work to go on a date with you.” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with a smile on his face. “Isn’t that romantic?” 

 

Wonwoo hits Mingyu, again. “No it isn’t you dickhead!” 

 

“Well, romantic or not, we’re going on a date.” 

 

“Nope, we aren’t Mingyu.” 

 

“Then it’s a good thing I already bought tickets.” Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s hands and drags him outside the hotel. 

 

“What tickets? Where are we going?” Mingyu doesn’t speak as he pushes Wonwoo into a cab.

 

“Please take us to the terminal.” Mingyu tells the driver. Mingyu tunrs to Wonwoo, “You know, I’m not suppose to tell you where we’re going, since it’s my turn to ask questions. But I guess you know now since I had to tell the driver.” 

 

“Why are we going to the terminal?”

 

“Hyung! It’s my turn to ask question, don’t get greedy.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Answer my previous question. How did you know when we first met?” 

 

“My dad saw the design you gave me. He told me he was the one who made it. Then he told me how you always came along with your dad when he got suits made. Funny thing huh? Who would’ve thought the sons of those two would be on a date in Milan after a few years.” 

 

Mingyu laughs, “I know hyung.” 

 

 

The cab drive to the terminal wasn’t that long. Mingyu paid the driver and got out of the cab with Wonwoo. “Come on hyung, we shouldn’t miss our train.” 

 

“Where are we taking the train to, Mingyu?” Wonwoo smirks as he knows it’s his turn of asking questions.

 

“Like I said in the morning. Paris.” 

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widen at what he heard. _We’re going to paris? The city of love?_ “That’s a nice place for a first date.” 

 

“Aw that’s a lousy way to describe it hyung.” Mingyu guides Wonwoo to the train. “I think a better term would be memorable. I’m pretty sure you’ll never forget that we’re gonna have our first date in Paris.” Mingyu points to the empty seat a few feet away from them. “That’s our seat, hyung.” 

 

 

No questions we’re asked starting from where they we’re sitting and when they departed. Instead, Mingyu told Wonwoo something that got passengers looking at them. 

 

“Hyung, believe it or not, I slept in your bath tub at 7 A.M., so I’m gonna sleep here since we’ll be in this train for 12 hours.” Mingyu closes his eyes and puts on an eye mask he had in his coat, not caring about Wonwoo’s jaw dropping. 

 

“12 HOURS?! We could’ve had our date in Milan! Why do we have to go to Paris?” 

 

“You better get some sleep too hyung, I’m telling you now. We’ll be exploring Paris none stop once we get there.” 

 

“You asshole. First you tell me you ditched your job to go on a date with me, which is still not romantic. Then you kidnap me to this train. And now you tell me we’re gonna be here for 12 fucking hours?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t get a response. Mingyu really is sleeping. Wonwoo wonders how much work he had to do. How much sleep he’s getting every night. _Snap out of it Jeon Wonwoo. You don’t need to feel sorry for this kidnapper._ Wonwoo decides to text Junhui about his current situation. 

 

**To Junhui**

**Guess where I am.**

 

**From Junhui**

**In a train**

**going to Paris**

**for like 12 hours ???**

**please tell me im right**

 

**To Junhui**

**How the fuck do you know?**

**Did Mingyu tell you everything?**

**Did he plan this from the start?**

 

**From Junhui**

**Yeah**

**Attaboy Kim Mingyu**

**He told me last night**

 

_Last night. So Mingyu was planning this whole thing before he even told me we we’re going on a date. This kids, seriously._

 

**To Junhui**

**And do you also know that he’s suppose to be an important guest in the fashion week?**

**Did he tell you he was getting away from work?**

**Have you seen Minghao? I think he’s mad about Mingyu escaping**

 

**From Junhui**

**Yeah he’s with me**

**Mingyu told me to calm him down**

**We’re eating right now**

**Then I’m gonna have sex with him later on to calm him down even more**

 

**To Junhui**

**WEN JUNHUI YOU DONT NEED TO TELL ME THAT GOD**

 

**From Junhui**

**WONWOO TELL MINGYU HE’S FUCKING DEAD**

**sorry that was Minghao, he stole my phone**

**have fun on your “A Day with Kim Mingyu”**

**knock him up/dead whichever you want to do**

**Love you**

 

**To Junhui**

**Love you too**

**But you could’ve told me**

 

**From Junhui**

**When was the last time you had a relationship?**

**Oh right never.**

**This is for your own sake wonwoo**

 

Wonwoo doesn’t bother to reply. he set down his phone on the table separating him and Mingyu. He burrowed his head down to his arms on the table. He looks at Mingyu sleeping. _He has pretty lips._ Wonwoo thinks to himself. He doesn’t when, but he eventually fell asleep while admiring Mingyu. 

 

Wonwoo wakes up to Mingyu playing with his hair. “Oh hyung, you’re awake.” Mingyu smiles at him. 

 

Wonwoo yawns and stretches his limbs. “How long was I asleep?” 

 

“12 hours.” 

 

Wonwoo stayed still for a second before asking Mingyu the same question, “How long did I sleep Kim Mingyu?” 

 

Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo’s irritated tone. “3 hours, hyung. 9 more hours to go before we get to Paris. How about we order some food? I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten anything since you woke up.” 

 

“And what makes you so sure Mingyu?” 

 

“You’re pretty predictable hyung. I’m pretty confident that you haven’t eaten anything from the moment I told you we we’re going on a date. When you told me you had something originally planned for our date, that just onfirms that you’ve been spending your time preparing for the date.” Wonwoo gulps at Mingyu’s accuracy. “And of course you considered eating but you already had a restaurant in mind for our date so you chose to ignore your hunger. I’m pretty spot on huh hyung?” 

 

“How do you know all this?” 

 

“When you star in a lot of dramas, romance dramas, you get to know how many people act when they like someone.” 

 

“So you’re very confident that I like you.”

 

“You like me as much as I like you. Am I wrong?” 

 

“And how much would that be?” 

 

“Very, very much. I like you very, very much.”

 

Wonwoo blushes and burries his head in his arms on the tables once again. 

 

“Aww, hyung you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Mingyu plays with Wonwoo’s hair. 

 

Wonwoo slaps his hand away, “Just order food already, you giant.” 

 

“What do you want to order hyung?” 

 

“You order for me.” 

 

Mingyu finishes relaying his order. After 30 minutes of teasing, the food arrives. Mingyu ordered cream pasta for Wonwoo, going for the safe choice. 

 

They finish their meal in silence. Wonwoo checks his phone and realizes its already 8 P.M. 

 

“Mingyu, can I just remind you how stupid this decision of yours was to go to Paris by train?” 

 

“You already did, why ask for my permission.” 

 

“I’m really not enjoying myself right now.” Wonwoo lets out a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” 

 

“For dragging you here. I’m really sorry hyung, even if I wanted to, we can’t have a date in Milan. Everybody knows I’m there. We would just get a face full of paparazzi.” 

 

“Fine. I guess your reason is okay. But did we really have to go to Paris for our date? On a 12 hour train ride?” 

 

“Hey,” Mingyu smiles at him “Do you really want to miss the chance to have our first date in Paris?” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t reply but just grumbles. 

 

“Hyung, let’s play a game.” Wonwoo doens’t answer but just hums in response. “You see that there are many people crossing this aisle right?” Wonwoo nods. “The first person to have 10 people pass by in their direction wins. If 10 people go are coming from my side, I get the point, and if people come from your direction, you get a point. First person to get 10 wins.” 

“And what is the prize of his very boring game, Kim Mingyu?” 

 

“You get to ask whatever you want.” 

 

“Weren’t we already doing that earlier?” 

 

“But we can not answer earlier, now, we have to.” 

 

“Fine. You’re on Mingyu.” 

 

They spent a whole 1 hour waiting for people to pass by. Surprisingly, both of them are already at 9 people. It was a boring game but Wonwoo is really anxious right now. He doesn’t know what kind of question Mingyu has thought of before proposing the game. However, he does know what he can ask Mingyu: _“Do you like me? Not just as a friend, but as something more.”_

 

If Wonwoo can get that answer, then he doesn’t have to go on a silly date with Mingyu and possibly embarrass himself. He can just ask Junhui to fetch him in Paris with his suitcase and passport. Then head straight home. 

 

“Hyung, I win.” 

 

Wonwoo blinks at Mingyu. He looks around and sees no people are walking around. “Bullshit. Who passed us? I don’t see anybody.”  
Mingyu points to the ground near Wonwoo’s side. “Look hyung, he’s crawling, it’s so cute.” 

 

Wonwoo jaw drops as he sees the baby crawling on the floor. Before he can say something to Mingyu, the taller boy gets up and picks the child. He then walked over to the other passenger and asked if if it was their child. _What parent let’s their infant crawl around in a train for fucks sake?_ Wonwoo sees Mingyu talk to someone, and he overhears him talk in straight French. _Thats hot._ Wonwooeyes widen with the realization that he thinks Mingyu speaking French is hot. _Snap out of it Jeon Wonwoo. It’s not the time to admire that shitty actor._ Mingyu comes back and seats down with a grin on his face. _Ah the bet._

 

 _“_ Okay Mingyu, give me your question.” Wonwoo looks outside the window, trying to avoid the man’s gaze.

 

“Okay, this is a hard one. Who was the intern you liked back then when you we’re working with your dad?” 

 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?” 

 

Mingyu laughs and hides his face for a few seconds. He composes himself, “I know a lot of things hyung. I was pretty observant back in the day. Even now, actually. Now answer the question, get it right or get a punishment.” 

 

“What punishment? We didn’t talk about a punishment.” 

 

“Well we are now. Now answer the question hyung.” 

 

“Ugh fine, I don’t know. I just looked at him from afar. Seriously how do you know this? I don’t even know his name.” 

 

“Wanna know his name?” 

 

“Wow why am I not surprised that you know his name?” _How does he know even his name?_

 

“I’ll tell you after your punishment.” 

 

“Ugh, fine Mingyu. You better keep your promise. Now, what do you want me to do to embarrass myself? Scream? Talk to a stranger?” 

 

“Kiss me?” 

 

“Take my clothes off? Wait what?” 

 

“Oh that’s a nice idea. You can take your clothes off if you don’t want to kiss me.” 

 

Wonwoo is blushing hard as hell right now. _What is this guy thinking asking me to kiss him all of a sudden? I swear I will hurt once I don’t need him anymore._

 

“Take ‘em off now hyung.” 

 

“No! No,” Wonwoo gets up from his seat and goes over to Mingyu’s side. “I really, really hate you, Kim MIngyu.” 

 

Wonwoo leans in to kiss Mingyu onl y to get stopped by Mingyu’s hand on his face. “What are you doing hyung?” 

 

Wonwoo hits Mingyu in the arm. “What do you think I’m doing? You told me to kiss you.” 

 

“Not in the lips. Did I say lips? I’m pretty sure I didn’t. I was just asking for a kiss on the cheek but I guess you move fast huh?” Mingyu smirks at Wonwoo. Before he could tease Wonwoo again, Wonwoo leans in a quick peck on Mingyu’s cheek. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything and moves back to his seat. _Ah, Wonwoo hyung is pissed._ Mingyu thinks to himself. 

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu tries to hold Wonwoo’s hands just to get rejected. “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t tease you again.” 

 

“Don’t give me empty promises, Mingyu. Now, give me answers.” 

 

“Kim Mingyu.” 

 

“What?" 

 

“Kim Mingyu.” 

 

“I told you to tell me who-“ Wonwoo realizes what Mingyu is doing. _Please god, please, don’t tell me that intern is the same person as this asshole in front_ _of me._

 

“Mingyu, please don’t joke with me.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean hyung.” 

 

“Mingyu!” 

 

Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo again. “You’re really cute when you’re angry, hyung.” Wonwoo is too anxious to even blush at the compliment. 

 

Wonwoo takes a deep breath for the question his going to ask. “Are you and the intern the same person.” 

 

“Yes.” Wonwoo lets out a cry and burries his face into his arms once again. “Hyung, will you please look at me?” 

 

“No, you tricked me. You played with me. I’m not talking to you for the rest pf this trip.” 

 

“Aw, hyung you hurt me.” Wonwoo sprung up form his position with an irritated face. 

 

“Hurt you? You’ve been playing with me ever since you asked for a suit in my office.” Mingyu could see water from Wonwoo’s eyes. “You know, if you just introduced yourslef right form the start instead of playing games then maybe I could’ve liked you better.” Wonwoo goes back to his previous position. 

 

Mingyu definitely feels guilty for dropping the bomb suddenly to Wonwoo. “Hyung, I’m really sorry. Please talk to me, I’ll explain everything.” Mingyu doesn’t get a response. “Hyung are you really not talking to me?” Still no response. Mingyu is definitely feeling the guilt. “Fine hyung don’t talk to me, but you can listen to me. You don’t even have to look at me, you can just listen.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t respond but he hears every word clearly. 

 

“You already know that we technically met when my father went to yours to have a suit made. i went with him because my mom wasn’t aroun and I had nothing else to do. Little did I know that going with my dad to some tailor shop would be such an important event in my life.” Mingyu couldn’t see it but Wonwoo blushed when he heard the last part of what Mingyu said. “Since my dad was a famous actor, you’re father gave him the special treatment of showing the workplace. He told him how the suit was going to be made and even introduced him to the workers. I guess you we’re already working there by that time cause you father introduced you as his son to my dad. He was so proud of you, you know? He told my dad how you might be the one making my dad’s suits in the future.” Mingyu giggles. “Funny huh? you didn’t make my dad a suit but you made me countless of it.” 

 

Wonwoo makes sure Mingyu doens’t notice but he was tearing up while hiding his face. Not because of Mingyu’s backstory, but how Mingyu told him about his father being proud of him. 

 

“Continuing the story, let’s focus on me now. You already know I went with my father so how the hell did I take interest in you? Well, since both of our fathers we’re talking business, I was pretty much bored at that point and decided to tour myself in the place. I don’t like to brag but many people in you place talked to me because I was the son of a famous actor. I didn’t like it. So when this kid who was sewing something didn’t even hear me when I called out to him, I stayed by his side and watched him work. Do you remember that hyung? I bet my whole career that you don’t.” 

 

Wonwoo makes sure that his eyes we’re no longer leaking tears and composed himself before sitting up straight and looking at Mingyu. “Are you sure you’re not making this up? I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered if someone talked to me.” 

 

“You tell me, I was the one who was ignored.” 

 

“So how did you suddenly become the intern I had a crush on?” 

 

“Ah, that’s easy. You see, back then, I had no interest in being an actor. I didn’t really have an interest in doing anything at that time. But when I saw you working so hard on making whatever it is you we’re making back then, I told myself ‘Why not try being a tailor?’. I’m telling you now, it was a bad idea. I wasn’t very good with my hands, and I still don’t understand why but I’m actually very clumsy.”

 

Wonwoo giggles at his last statement.

 

“You know hyung, I should buy your dad a meal.”

 

“Why is that?” 

 

“Are you sure your dad didn’t tell you I was the same person as that intern? When you told me your dad told you how we met, I was sure you’d know that I’m that intern.” 

 

Wonwoo grabs his phone as quickly as he can and texts his dad 

 

**To Dad**

**DAD WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THE INTERN WAS KIM MINGYU?**

 

**From Dad**

:*

 

_When did he learn how to use emojis?  (This was originally suppose to be an emoji but whenever I use one it cuts off whatever is written next)_

 

“So yeah, after a while, I stopped watching you and asked my dad to talked to your dad if I can work there. Of course, they wouldn’t give a child a job so your dad told me I can just hand around and see if I really would want to be a tailor, which as you can I see, I didn’t. I used to have so much bandaids covering my fingers back then.” 

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu as he caresses his fingers, probably reminiscing over the times he spent in the shop. 

 

“But you know hyung, I didn’t become a tailor but I did become something else.”

 

“And what is that?” 

 

“You’re admirer.” Wonwoo blushes at the sudden confession. “I didn’t do well in becoming a tailor but I made sure to look at you every chance I get during the time I was there. I did make sure to only look at you when you weren’t. Believe it or not I was very shy back then.” 

 

“You probably weren’t a good tailor because you kept looking at me.” 

 

“Hmp, says the guy who always glances at me then turns away when I’m near him. You we’re pretty obvious back then hyung. You haven’t changed at all.” 

 

Wonwoo turns bright red with Mingyu’s words. “We should get some sleep. it’ll be a few more hours before we get to Paris.”

 

“You’re right hyung. I can’t wait for our date. I still need to decide if I’m gonna reject you or not.”

 

“You still want to push that after you told me your story?” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t get a reply. Mingyu puts on his eye mask and goes to sleep. Wonwoo stayed awake for at least an hour. He kept having strange thought pop up in his head. 

 

_Does Mingyu really like me?_

_Or is he just playing with me?_

_This could just be a prank, Jeon Wonwoo, don’t get carried away._

_How long has he liked me?_

_Will he stay liking me…_

_if I told him I feel the same?_

_I really hate Kim Mingyu._

Wonwoo falls asleep while thinking of these thoughts. 

 

 

“Hyung, wake up.” Wonwoo hears a soft voice. 

 

“What is it Kim Mingyu?” head still burried into his arms. 

 

“We’re here. We have to get off now.” Wonwoo gets up and looks outside the windows. It’s still the middle of the night but the terminal is lit up and full of people. 

 

“Come on hyung, we have a big day ahead of us. Our first date in the city of love.”

 

 

 

Wonwoo is mesmerized by Mingyu’s beauty. He wishes he can stay in this moment forever. Waking up to the sight of Mingyu looking like an angel. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again
> 
> i swear i did minimal research regarding going to paris from milan on a train, but lol no going back now. 
> 
> This chapter wasn't suppose to exist. This is a short chapter just to explain more about Mingyu and his connection to Wonwoo. I was suppose to write the date itself but I wanted the date to be free of surprises. So from 5 chapter we now have 6, that great right? 
> 
> Anyway talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot) and if you have any cute ideas on what to do on the date, tell me so i can out it in the story
> 
> i promise you starting from the next chapter, thing definitely don't go slow hehe


	3. The Actual Date in the City of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo finally has his long awaited date with Mingyu. They explore Paris and figure things out with themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: If you've read chapter 2 and the ending you remember if "From Dad" only, I suggest you read the ending again, since it got cut accidentally. I'm sorry for that again ><
> 
> Anyway, the Paris date in this chapter was done with minimal research, so if there any errors, feel free to tell me so I can change it.

“Hyung, wake up.” Wonwoo hears a soft voice. 

 

“What is it Kim Mingyu?” head still burried into his arms. 

 

“We’re here. We have to get off now.” Wonwoo gets up and looks outside the windows. It’s still the middle of the night but the terminal is lit up and full of people. 

 

“Come on hyung, we have a big day ahead of us. Our first date in the city of love.”

 

 

Wonwoo remembers what is happening and gets up from his seat. He starts stretching his limbs as he walks towards the door. The two of them head for the exit where Mingyu hails a cab. Wonwoo quietly slips into the cab followed by Mingyu. 

 

“Shangri-La Hotel, please” 

 

The cab starts moving and Wonwoo couldn’t help but stare outside the window. It was dark, but the streets we’re still lit, enough for Wonwoo to see the different architectural works in Paris. 

 

“We’re really in Paris huh?” 

 

“Yes hyung, believe it. You better remember it as well. This is where our first date will happen.” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t even have the energy to reply back to Mingyu’s teasing. He leans back into his seat and closes his eyelids. Hoping to get more rest before they get to their hotel. 

 

 

Wonwoo has fallen asleep. Mingyu slides more to his left to be close enough to Wonwoo. He gently manuevers Wonwoo’s head to rest on his shoulder. Mingyu looks at him for a few moments, admiring the beauty of the older. “Sleep well, hyung.” 

 

 

After 30 minutes, they arrive at the hotel. 

 

“Hyung, wake up.” Mingyu softly nudges his shoulder where Wonwoo’s head is resting. 

 

“Are we there yet?” Wonwoo asks with his eyes still close. 

 

Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo’s question. He seemed like a kid. “Yes hyung. Come on get.” Mingyu lifts Wonwoo’s head and leaves him inside the cab. “Hyung, get out now or the cab driver is taking you with him.” 

 

Wonwoo says thanks to the driver and gets out of the cab. He meets a hotel with it’s entrance lit up. It’s tool it up for Wonwoo’s sleepy eyes, he thinks. 

 

They proceed to the counter where Mingyu checks in a room. Wonwoo stand behind Mingyu and waits for the younger to finish. 

 

Mingyu turns around and flashes the key card in his hand. “Come on, room 2107.” Mingyu walks towards the elevator. 

 

“What’s my room?” 

 

Mingyu looks at him with confusion. “What room? We’re staying in one suite.” 

 

“What do you mean we’re staying in the same room? You kidnap me to Paris and you cant even get me my own room? Some date with a popular actor this is.” 

 

“Hyung, there are two beds in the room, you don’t need to be cranky you know. We haven’t even started our official date yet.” The elevator doors open and both get out of. They arrive to the room within seconds and Mingyu opens the door with his key card. Wonwoo sees the two beds, relieved that Mingyu wasn’t lying. He was suppose to lay down already on the soft bed but something else caught his attention. The Eiffel tower was viewable from their room. Apart from the tower’s light, the other building light made it seem like Paris was very alive at night. Wonwoo stared at the beautiful scenery for seconds. 

 

“You like it hyung?” Wonwoo didn’t see MIngyu but he could tell he was a few feet away from him. 

 

“Yeah. I guess now I can feel that I’m on a date with a popular actor in Paris.” Wonwoo turns around only to see a half naked Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo turns around as quick as he can and notices on his reflection on the window how red his cheeks are. “What are you doing undressing inside the room?” 

 

“Why? You like what you see, hyung?” 

 

“Shut up Mingyu. Go to the bathroom already.” 

 

“Fine. Do you want to take a shower too?” 

 

“Later.” 

 

“Wanna go in with me?” 

 

“Kim Mingyu!” 

 

Mingyu laughs as he enters the bathroom. “I’m joking hyung. You’re cute when you’re flustered.” The door closes and Wonwoo turns around. He knows Mingyu isn’t there, but he still makes sure of it. He jumps to the bed after, he chooses the one next to the window. He looks over to the view of their room. He spends the moment in silence for a few minutes, until he got over with how beautiful the view is and realizes his current situation. 

 

Wonwoo looks up to the ceiling, “What are you doing Jeon Wonwoo? Why are you acting like this in front of him?” He gets up and crosses his legs. He proceeds to slap his face with both hands. “Snap out of it. Don’t let him get to you.” 

 

As soon as Wonwoo finishes his sentence, Kim Mingyu gets out of the bathroom in only a bath robe. Wonwoo definitely is flustered by what he is seeing. “You’re turn hyung.” Mingyu goes over to other bed, seeing as how Wonwoo is still sitting on his. 

 

Wonwoo immediately gets off the bed and proceeds to the bathroom to hide his blushing face. He locks the door and stays in his position for a good minute. _Breathe Wonwoo. You’re just going on a date with this guy. Nothing else. Don’t go thinking strange things._

 

Wonwoo proceeds to take his clothes off and heads to the shower. After washing himself he looks for the bathrobe to cover himself. To his surprise, he doesn’t find one. He tries to make sense of the situation but only comes to the conclusion that maybe Mingyu took it out. 

 

Wonwoo opens the door slightly, just enough for his voice to be heard outside. “Hey Mingyu, have you seen the other bathrobe? I swear if you took it I will leave you in room by yourself.” Wonwoo tries his best to sound intimidating only to hear laughs from the actor. He closes the door again, waiting for Mingyu to knock on it. 

 

Mingyu knocks on the door. “Hyung, heres the bathrobe.” Wonwoo opens it just enough for Mingyu to slip it inside. “Aww hyung aren’t you gonna open the door a little more?” Wonwoo shuts the door. 

 

“Go to sleep already you good for nothing giant.” Wonwoo proceeds to put the bathrobe on. Once done, he open the door again and gets out of the bathroom. “So, what are we gonna wear Mr. I-kidnap-the-guy-I’ve-been-interested-in-since-we-were-teens-to-Paris?” 

 

“Wow that was a long pet name. Don’t worry about it hyung. I’ll think of something. For now, try to get more sleep. Our date won’t really begin in the morning considering we arrived here in this hour.” 

 

Mingyu told Wonwoo to get some sleep only to fall asleep himself first. Wonwoo walks over to his own bed and lies down. _So I’m staying in a hotel room, with Kim Mingyu. No big deal about that._ Wonwoo looks over the other bed and sees Mingyu laying on his stomach, head turned to Wonwoo’s direction, sleeping soundly. _God, he even beautiful when he’s sleeping._ After a few minutes of admiring another great view other than the Eiffel Tower, Wonwoo eventually falls asleep. 

 

 

This is Wonwoo’s third time waking up and having Kim Mingyu’s face be the first thing he sees. No matter how beautiful of a person Mingyu is, it’s not enough to make Wonwoo forget the rough 12 hour train ride with the actor and the teasing before bed. 

 

“Hyung, wake up. You don’t want to be late to our date.” Mingyu keeps on poking Wonwoo’s nape. 

 

“Fine, fine, I’m up now Mingyu.” 

 

“Good Morning, hyung.” 

 

“What time is it?” Wonwoo yawns. 

 

“11. Come on, wash up and get ready,” 

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu and sees he’s already dressed, in clothes different from what he was wearing when they arrived at the hotel. “Where’d you get the clothes?” 

 

“I woke up at 9 and went to the store near the hotel.” Mingyu grabs some paper bags and hands it to Wonwoo. “I know you deal with clothes, but I’m pretty confident with my sense of style so I doubt you’ll hate what I picked out for you.”

 

“I’m not worried about the style, but I’m more worried about the size.”

 

“I know you’re skinny so I got clothes a little smaller than my size. I also bought a belt just in case. Go to the bathroom and prepare already I got a whole day of fun planned out for us.” 

 

Wonwoo does as he’s told and proceeds to the bathroom. He tells himself he’s gonna take a quick shower, just so he can look his best for this date. _Okay, Jeon Wonwoo. You’ve suffered so much but now that you’re here, you might as well enjoy it. Enjoy your date with Kim Mingyu. You’re the one who wanted this in the first place. This is your rewards for the past 12 or more hours of Mingyu. Even more hours with him, but a real date now._

 

Wonwoo starts to wash his face, then styles his hair. He picks the one of the paper bags Mingyu had given him and looks over the clothes. “Not bad, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo is impressed with the what Mingyu bought. Wonwoo found a pair of black jeans, a white button on shirt, and a denim jacket. To Wonwoo’s surprise, all the clothes fit him well. He might still wear the belt, but it was good enough considering Mingyu guessed his size. Wonwoo smiles at his thought and proceeds to get something from the other paper bags. He finds a wool coat in a dark shade of grey. _Oh yeah, it is winter._ He finds a scarf at the bottom of the bag and smiles as he puts it around his neck. At the last paper bag, he finds a pair of timberland boots and a pair of cute socks with cat paws. Wonwoo smiles widens when he sees the socks. He starts to put the socks and boots on. He looks at the mirror to check on himself. “Did I just let Kim Mingyu just chose my whole outfit for our first date?” Wonwoo continues to look at himself in the mirror with a smile on his face. 

 

Wonwoo finally gets out of the bathroom. “Hey Mingyu. I like the clothes. It also fits me right, but I still used the belt.” Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu who was laying on his bed. 

 

“You look great hyung.” Mingyu stands up and heads to Wonwoo. 

 

Wonwoo eyes Mingyu from head to toes. He analyzes Mingyu’s outfit. “Mingyu, did you just made our outfits matching?” 

 

Mingu lets out a small laugh. “Oh you finally noticed? But don’t worry it’s fine. I basically got you everything in a darker shade. I’m like the yin and you’re the yang.” 

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Ugh, if I had a change of clothes I would’ve changed already.” Wonwoo knows he’s lying to himself. 

 

“And that’s why I didn’t bring your suit case, or took you shopping with me.” Mingyu grabs the key cards for the room. “Come on hyung, let’s start our long awaited first date.” Mingyu holds out his hand to Wonwoo. 

 

“What are you doing? You’re embarassing.” Despite Wonwoo’s words, he took Mingyu’s hands and drags him out of their room. 

 

“You’re cute, hyung.” 

 

 

After getting out of the hotel, Wonwoo sees Mingyu checking his phone. “So Mingyu, where do we start off out date?” 

 

“We’re gonna walk our way to the restaurant my friend recommended me.” 

 

They starts walking, Wonwoo following Mingyu’s lead, while still holding hands. “Do I know this friend of yours?” 

 

“I don’t think so. He’s a model. Name’s Jeonghan. I doubt you’ve heard of him before though. He hasn’t been to a lot of shows.” 

 

“You’re right, I don’t know him.” Wonwoo smiles after answering Mingyu. Which the latter finds weird. 

 

“Hyung, why are you se cheerful today? I was prepared to drag you through the rest of this date.” 

 

Wonwoo stops walking. “I realized that acting like I hate you through this whole date would be too much of a hassle, and a waste of time. I was the one who wanted to go on a date with you in the first place, you just had to ruin my plans, you brat.” Mingyu pouts at Wonwoo’s insult. “But I am still on a date with you, in Paris nonetheless. So I’m gonna enjoy this.” Wonwoo starts walking and pulls Mingyu. “So come on you tall tree, take me out t lunch so I can eat my lunch with my crush.” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t see it but Mingyu blushes. Usually it was Wonwoo who is feeling flustered at whatever Mingyu is doing. Now, it’s the opposite, but Mingyu couldn’t be happier. He starts to take the lead, but making sure to walk right beside Wonwoo. “Sure hyung, you’ll be able to eat lunch with the person you like soon.” 

 

They walk a little more before they reach a stop in front of a cafe. “Hyung, were here.” 

 

Wonwoo looks at the cafe and tries to read the sign. The sign has a big L’Estel printed on it. “Lestel. Mingyu did I read that right?”

 

“It’s more of an I than an E. It’s Listel.” 

 

“Ah, is that so?” The two proceeds inside and sit themselves on a table beside the windows. 

 

A waiter approaches them, “Hello to you fine gentlemen.” The two are shocked to hear someone speak Korean in a French restaurant. 

 

“Are you Korean?” Mingyu asks the waiter. 

 

“Yes, My name’s Joshua by the way, I live in France now. I also need to mention that I am a fan, Mr. Kim Mingyu. Here are your menus, I’ll come back to you in a while for your orders, and for your autograph.” Joshua walks away quickly and heads to the kitchen, probably getting pen and paper for Mingyu’s autograph. 

 

“Well someone’s famous.” 

 

“I thought you’d know that well enough considering you’re sponsoring me.” 

 

“Nah, I’ve spent too much time with you that I don’t consider you a famous actor anymore. You’re just Kim Mingyu.” 

 

“Hyung.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Thanks, for going with me here. In Paris, for a single date. Thank you for not running away. I know I kinda forced you here, so I just wanted to say thanks.” 

 

“Mingyu, why do you need to sappy just when I’m thinking of what to eat?” 

 

“Well, I wanted to say this now, I’m sorry.” 

 

“Hey, don’t be sorry. Sure, you made me go on a 12 hour train ride, play with my feelings and hiding your identity. But those aren’t enough for me to just leave you. Especially on our first date.” 

 

“Thanks again hyung.” 

 

“Thanks too Mingyu. Now help me order cause I understand nothing in this menu.” 

 

The two laugh and Mingyu calls on Joshua from before. “I can speak a little bit of French, only the famous words, so we might have to ask Joshua for some help. Speak of the devil.” 

 

“So have you decided what you’d want? And this is for you Mr. Mingyu.” Joshua hands him a pen and a notebook.

 

“Call me Mingyu. And we really can’t understand anything from the menu. How about we trust you and give us both what you think is best in the menu?” Mingyu says as he signs on the paper and gives it to Joshua after. 

 

“Thank you, and one Joshua recommendation coming up.” Joshua proceeds to the counter to tell them the order. 

 

 

After 8 minutes of waiting, the food has finally arrived. “Alright gentlemen, let me introduce to you your starter for this afternoon. This is called _Assiette de saucisson”_ This earns Joshua a bunch of _woos_ from the two sitting at the table. “It’s basically just a platter of sausage. Next is a salad called _La parissienne, oeuf, tomate, jambon blanc, emmental._ ” 

 

Wonwoo cuts Joshua off before he could explain the salad. “There’s no seafood here right? I can’t eat seafood.” 

 

“Oh, that’s good to know. I was suppose to give you the other kind with tuna, good thing I didn’t huh? This one has Egg, tomato, cooked ham, emmental cheese and some greens. You may start with this as we prepare your main course.” 

 

“Thanks Joshua.” 

 

 

The two started to eat. 

 

“For starters, this is not bad.” Mingyu starts. 

 

“Yeah, it’s good.” 

 

“Is something wrong?” 

 

“Nah, it’s nothing, I just don’t want to eat too much even though we’re still at the appetizers. I get full easily.” 

 

“Oh that’s good to know.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Oh, just… I like to know more things about you. I appreciate all kinds of information. Ah! Let’s play a game hyung. It’s like what we did when we left the hotel back in Milan. I tell you something about myself, then you do same after me. We just keep going until we can’t say anything else.” 

 

“Oh that’s fine with me. At least we’ll get to have something to talk about and know more about each other.” Mingyu smiles as Wonwoo agrees to his proposal. 

 

“Hey guys, heres your main course for today. I figured ordering two for the both of you would be too much, so I decided you two will share one serving. Well, one big serving.” Joshua rests the plate on the table. “We have here our best seller, _Entrecôte._ It’s beef ribsteak. Is having one serving okay? Or should I bring something more?” 

 

“No, no it’s fine. Wonwoo here just told me he’s not a heavy eater. It’s a good thing actually, that you decided that by yourself.” 

 

“Thanks. It pays to work by waiting on people. You get to know things. Enjoy your meal gentlemen.” Joshua walks away from their table, after cleaning the empty plate of the sausage platter. 

 

“So hyung, let’s start. Cats or Dogs?” 

 

“Cats. You?” 

 

“Dogs. I have a dog, name’s Aji. Favorite color?” 

 

“I don’t really have a favorite. But if I had to choose, Black.” 

 

“Mine is red. But hyung, black isn’t even a color. It’s technically the absence of color.” 

 

The lunch went on just like that. Both of them finding out new things about each other. 

 

“This is nice, hyung.” 

 

“It is. And who would’ve thought the clumsy Kim Mingyu is also a neat freak.” 

 

“And who would’ve thought the anti-social Jeon Wonwoo likes to listen to sad songs and watch sad movies. Oh right, me. That was very Wonwoo of you hyung.” 

 

“Shut up Kim Mingyu.” 

 

Mingyu calls over Joshua to pay the bill. He gives him his credit card to pay. 

 

“Hey Mingyu, I have a question.” 

 

“Ask away hyung.” 

 

“Why bother going to Paris for a date with me? We easily could’ve had one in Milan, or in Seoul when we get back. Why the sudden date in this place?” 

 

Mingyu doesn’t asnwer for a few seconds. He doesn’t meet Wonwoo’s gaze as well. 

 

Finally, he looks at Wonwoo with a smile on his face. “I don’t know. Or maybe I do. But I won’t tell you. Can you let me get away with that? I promise to tell you sometime.” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know what’s wrong with Mingyu. _What’s up with all the secrecy? Why can’t he just tell me?_ “Fine Mingyu, I will let you off the hook this once, since you’re paying for lunch and all.” Joshua has arrived back with the cards and receipt. The two men get up and Mingyu gives Joshua a large tip. “Thanks for taking care of us in our short time together.” 

 

“Thank you as well. Hoping the best for both of you.” 

 

 

“Where to now Mingyu?” 

 

“Ah! We walk again. To the museum.” Mingyu holds Wonwoo’s hand and starts walking. 

 

“Oh, _The Louvre_ right?” 

 

“Are you excited hyung?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to see Mona Lisa.” 

 

They walk for a few minutes and stumble upon a street vendor selling hats. 

 

“Hyung! Look at the berets.” Mingyu let’s go of Wonwoo hands and walks quickly towards the vendor. Wonwoo smiles and follows the taller. 

 

“Do you want a hat so bad? Want me to buy you one?” 

 

“No.” Mingyu gets a beret from the rack and puts it on Wonwoo’s head. “Uhm, ok. That looks perfect.” Mingyu proceeds to the vendor and talks to him in French. Wonwoo eavesdrops, as he’s facinated with how Mingyu sounds when speaking the language. 

 

“Come on hyung, let’s go.” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t move despite being pulled by Mingyu. “How about you? Aren’t we getting you a hat?” 

 

“Fine. You pick one from me.”  
Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu’s hands and looks at the different designs of berets displayed. _It’s gonna feel like we’re both artists._ Wonwoo thought to himself. 

 

“Hey, Mingyu. I think this would look best at you.” Wonwoo turns around and is met with bouquet roses and sunflowers in his face. 

 

“For you, hyung.” 

 

“Wow, you’re extra sappy today. Where’d you get this?” 

 

Mingyu points to the flower shop right across the street. Wonwoo smiles as he looks at the flowers given to him. “Hey,” Wonwoo puts the beret on Mingyu’s head. “There, looks perfect.” 

 

Mingyu looks at the mirror beside them. “I like it. Thanks.” 

 

“Hey Mingyu, how do you say ‘how much’ in French?” 

 

“C’est combien.” 

 

“C’est combien, okay.” Wonwoo proceeds to the vendor and does as he practiced. He paid for the hat and walks towards Mingyu and holds the taller’s hand with his free hand. The other still holding the bouquet. 

 

“I like this.” Mingyu says as they walk. 

 

“What? Paris?”  

 

“Well, yes I like Paris. But I mean this. When you turn all soft and don’t try to tell me off every time.” 

 

Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu’s statement. “We all know you brought that on yourself. Besides, I like this too.” 

 

“Me?” 

 

“I think we already established me liking you, Mingyu.” Mingyu blushes at Wonwoo’s comeback. “I mean you being with me. I don’t know, when I’m with you, I don’t see you as the famous actor Kim Mingyu. You’re just the annoying puppy who kidnapped me to Paris. I’m still questioning myself why I like you.” 

 

“I guess it’s good then.” 

 

“What’s good?” 

 

“We get to experience sides of each other that only us can make the other show.” 

 

“I guess we do.” 

 

 

After about 20 minutes of walking and admiring the beautiful scenery of Paris, they finally arrive at The Louvre. 

 

“Hyung, wait here.” Mingyu let’s go of Wonwoo hands and leaves him in the middle of the place. He sees Mingyu talk to a man and hands him his phone. Soon after, the actor runs towards Wonwoo. “Hyung, let’s take a picture. Everyone takes a picture in front of this museum.” 

 

Mingyu puts his arm around Wonwoo and poses for the camera. _This kid, seriously._ Wonwoo smiles and throws in a v pose. After the man says okay, Mingyu goes over to retrieve back his phone. “Are we gonna be like this the whole day, Mingyu?” 

 

“You bet we are.” 

 

The two enter the museum and Wonwoo is definitely liking the atmosphere inside. The place is crowded, but not too crowded for them to see the different artworks inside. Wonwoo trails off and looks over the different works of art. Mingyu follows the tailor around like a puppy. 

 

“Good thing I decided to visit the museum.” 

 

“I would choose this over an amusement park any day.” 

 

“Hyung, if you weren’t a tailor, what do you think would you be doing right now?” 

 

“I’m not sure. Making suits is all I’ve been doing. It’s all I know. But I would like to write my own book someday. So maybe I’d be a literature graduate and be writing books here and there.” 

 

“I can definitely see you as an author.” 

 

“How about you?” They start walking over to the next artwork. “What do you think would you be doing if you weren’t an actor?”

 

“I’d say a tailor, but I already told you how that happened.” This earn him laughs from both of them. “But you, I’ve taken a liking to music these days. I have a friend named Jihoon. He writes great songs.” 

 

“You wanna be a singer Mingyu?” 

 

“I was thinking more of a rapper, but I also want to sing.” Wonwoo laughs at the mention of Mingyu’s idea. “Hey! Don’t laugh hyung. Jihoon said with practice, I could do well.” 

 

“No I wasn’t laughing about that.” Wonwoo is lying to himself and Mingyu. “I guess I never told you how I was also interested in music. I used to want to be a singer, but I decided to leave that dream.” 

 

“Aww, why is that?” 

 

“Don’t laugh at me okay?” Mingyu nods. “I tried audition to be in a company.” 

 

“Wait, hyung, to be an idol?” 

 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo looks at Mingyu and waits for a laugh. Surprisingly, he doesn’t. “Why are you not laughing?” 

 

“There’s nothing funny about it. Though I do would like to see what you used as an audition piece.” Mingyu giggles. “But hyung, I’m working in the entertainment industry right now. As much as I can, I try to encourage other people to pursure their dreams, no matter how unrealistic they are.” 

 

Wonwoo is looking at Mingyu. More than his beautiful physical appearance, the words that just came out of his mouth made him much more attractive than before. “That was cool of you, Kim Mingyu.” 

 

“What? I’m serious.” Mingyu playfully hits Wonwoo on the arm. “You know, you should even try to work on that book of yours. I’ll support you. Just promise me I’ll be the first one to read it.”

 

“You? Read books?” 

 

“As long as you write it.” Wonwoo blushes at Mingyu’s statement. The groups starts to move around again and Wonwoo turns his back to Mingyu to hide his reddish face. _I’m falling for you more, Kim Mingyu._

 

The group arrives at the next art piece. “I’ll try to write a book if you pursue your dream in singing, or rapping. I guess it can also be both. If you go and pursue your dreams in music, I’ll definitely try my best to write a book.” 

 

“It’s a deal hyung.” Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo. “Oh look hyung, we’re almost at the Mona Lisa.” 

 

Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu as they move forward. 

 

After a few more minutes of Wonwoo and Mingyu strolling inside the museum, they finally agree to get out and proceeds to their next destination.  
“Where to next?” Wonwoo asks Mingyu, while still holding his hand in one hand and the bouquet in the other. 

 

“We need to find a bus?” 

 

“Finally, we’re not walking anymore.” 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier? We could’ve taken a cab if you told me you didn’t like walking.” 

 

“No, no Mingyu. I’m perfectly fine with walking around Paris with you. It’s just that everybody has their limits. Mine is when we walked around all day and stayed standing in the museum. The museum was beautiful, trust me. I just don’t want to walk around the whole day.” 

 

“Want to get on my back?” 

 

Wonwoo blinks at Mingyu with what he just said. “What are you talking about? I’m not getting a piggyback ride on you while we’re in the middle of the street.” 

 

Mingyu ignores Wonwoo and gets down a little, just enough for him to be able to hold on to Wonwoo’s thighs and pull him up to his back. 

 

“Mingyu! Put me down Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s shouting and their current positions earns them stared from people around them.

 

“When we get to the bridge hyung, it’s not far from here.” 

 

“You’re ridiculous, Kim Mingyu.” It’s a good think Mingyu carrying Wonwoo on his back, or else Wonwoo would be too embarrassed with how red his face is right now. Coming from both the embarrassment of being carried and the fluttering feelings Mingyu is making him feel. 

 

They arrive at the bridge after a minute or two. They both sit down on the seats found there. Mingyu is panting, which is understandable. Wonwoo seats down to rest his head, probably still warm from before. 

 

“Never do that again.” 

 

“I’m considering that idea very strongly.” Mingyu pants.

 

“What is this place? Why’d you bring us here?” 

 

Mingyu stops panting and catches his breath. “This is _Pont des Arts.”_ Mingyu starts walking to the bridge and points at something for Wonwoo. “See those?” 

 

“You’re so corny Kim Mingyu! Do you really want to put a lock here?” 

 

“Whyyyy? I think it’s cute.” 

 

“We’re not even dating.” 

 

“We don’t have to be dating hyung. We can be just on a date, and put a lock here to commemorate the occasion.” Mingyu runs over to a guy selling different locks. He motions for Wonwoo to come over, which Wonwoo follows. “Hyung, do you want to have two locks for both of us or do you just want one?” 

 

“We are on a date together, so let’s get just one. Plus buying two would just cost more.” Wonwoo looks over the different designs. “Oh Mingyu! I like this one. Let’s get this one.” Wonwoo picked a lock with a diamond carving in the middle. 

 

Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo and proceeds to pay for the lock. “And I thought you we’re reluctant on the idea of us putting locks on the bridge.” 

 

“I told you I’d enjoy myself in this date, didn’t I?” 

 

“And I’d be glad if you did.” 

 

The two proceeds to the bridge and locks the lock along with the others. 

 

“Hey Mingyu.” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Are you gonna tell me now why we’re having this date in Paris, or are you gonna make me wait more?” 

 

Mingyu stays silent for a few seconds before answering Wonwoo. “A little more. I’ll tell you at dinner.” 

 

Wonwoo is delighted to be given a specific time now. “Okay, Mingyu.” 

 

“Come on hyung, we need to get to a bus stop now.” Mingyu holds Wonwoo’s hand and proceeds to the bus stop near them.  

 

 

The bus arrives after a few moments and they both get on. 

 

They sit on the back corner. Wonwoo wants to ask Mingyu where they going again but the taller seems preoccupied with his phone. Wonwoo is not one to peek through other people’s phones but he figures it’s okay to do it just once. To his shock he sees Mingyu scrolling through pictures of himself taken from the museum and some from when they walking in the streets. 

 

“Yah Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo tries to steal the phone away but Mingyu’s reflexes were faster. 

 

“What? What are you doing hyung?” 

 

“How dare you take pictures of me without telling me.” 

 

“Chill out hyung. I promise there aren’t any bad photos of you here. I doubt I can take a bad photo of you anyway.” 

 

“Delete them.” 

 

“Aww hyung. Don’t be such a kill joy.” Mingyu brings Wonwoo closer to him and shows him his phone. “Look hyung, I took pretty good photos, if I do say so myself.” 

 

Wonwoo scrolls through the photos. He likes them. There was photos of him looking at the different berets earlier. The photos looked like it was taken from the other side of the street. _It will perfect as my new header._ Wonwoo thought to himself. He scrolls a few more until he’s at the museum portion of the photos. He sees a photo of his backside. The lighting was perfect and accented the dark clothes Wonwoo was wearing.  

 

“I’ve always wanted to be an instagram boyfriend. How are the pictures? Want me to send them to you?” 

 

“They’re nice. Send me these two, I’m gonna use it.” Wonwoo points out the two photos he liked. “And what do you mean instagram boyfriend?” 

 

“Relax hyung, it’s just a term kids use these days.” 

 

“Wow, thanks for making me feel old.” 

 

They arrive at the _Arc de Triomphe_ after 20 minutes of traffic. Just like in the museum, Mingyu finds a stranger to take their picture. The only difference now is he asked to take a lot of picture. And a lot of picture they got. A lot of them were bad shots, with one of them not smiling in some photos. 

 

They didn’t spend as much time in the Arc as they did in the museum. “Hyung, we still have time before the dinner I planned. We could go straight there and wait for a bit, but we could also go to the hotel first. We will pass by it when we go to our destination. We could also leave the bouquet in the room. You’ve been holding it the whole time.” 

 

“I’m fine with holding it. I like it.”

 

“Come on then, let’s get on a bus.” 

 

“Why do you like riding buses so much?” 

 

“I don’t get to ride them enough in Seoul. Might as well take the opportunity here while I have it.” 

 

They eventually get on a bus and starts heading back to their hotel. Wonwoo was admiring the view outside the window when he notices from the reflection that Mingyu has been typing in phone for a while now.  
“Who are you texting?” 

 

“Oh, Minghao is mad at me.” Mingyu laughs. Wonwoo suddenly remembers what Mingyu is suppose to be doing right now. 

 

“I told you we should’ve stayed in Milan.” 

 

“Do you really mean that after all this, hyung?” 

 

Wonwoo pouts at Mingyu’s question. “Minghao better not blame me for you skipping the fashion show.” 

 

“I’m enjoying the date too, hyung.” 

 

They arrive at the hotel a few minutes later. Wonwoo proceeds to lay down, face forward, on the bed.  
“You can sleep hyung, we still have two and a hald hours before the reservation.” 

 

“Where are we going? Although I already have an idea.” _Who visits Paris and doesn’t visit the Eiffel Tower? This is way too obvious._

 

 _“_ Yeah, I guess with what we’ve done for the day, it is pretty obvious where we’re going next.” Mingyu laughs at him realizing how obvious his plan was. “But knowing about it and experiencing about it is two different things.” 

 

“Mingyu.” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“What are we?” 

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with shock from his question. Wonwoo waits for an answer but he doesn’t get any for a good minute. Wonwoo was counting.  
“Let’s talk about it later hyung, I’m pretty tired.” Mingyu lays on his side, head facing the wall, avoiding Wonwoo’s gaze. 

 

_Why can’t we talk about it? Is this not leading anywhere? No, Jeon Wonwoo. Stop overthinking again. He wouldn’t bring you to Paris in a date if he doesn’t like. You already know he likes you. And he knows you likes him. What else is there to happen right?_

 

With those thoughts in Wonwoo’s fallen in a deep slumber. His last thoughts being _“Im falling for Kim Mingyu. I’m falling in love with Kim Mingyu huh?"_

 

 

Unlike the last time, Wonwoo is first to wake up this time around. He looks at his phone and sees its already 7 P.M. and their reservation is in 30 minutes. “Mingyu, wake up. We’re gonna miss your reservation to this not-so-mystery restaurant.” 

 

Mingyu stretches and yawns. “What time is it?” 

 

“7. We should get going.” 

 

“Sure, let’s go hyung.” They gather their things, wallets, cellphones. Wonwoo leaves the bouquet, thinking he might not have a place to put it in the restaurant. He gives it one last smell before they leave the room and eventually the hotel. 

 

When they get outside, Mingyu stops walking. “Hyung, do you want to ride a cab to the restaurant or do you want to walk? It’s a 12 minute walk from here.” 

 

“I guess we could walk.” And walk they did. The two walk hand in hand in the streets of Paris. It’s now night and the streets are lit up with the lampposts and the lights coming from the different shops. Mingyu put his hand that’s holding Wonwoo’s into his pocket. 

 

“Let me guess? This is something you’ve also wanted to do?” Wonwoo asks while motioning to their interlocked hands in Mingyu’s coat.

 

“Hyung, it’s cold. I’m trying to warm you up.” 

 

“Okay, Mingyu. Whatever floats your boat.” 

 

Wonwoo is trying his hardest to be positive here. He knows he’s got a lot of questions for Mingyu when they arrive for dinner. More than that, why is Mingyu being so secretive? What is he planning for the dinner that he can’t even talk about ‘them’ before it? They continue walking and Wonwoo decides to let the thought go away and just see how it goes through. 

 

Not to Wonwoo’s surprise, they arrive at the Eiffel Tower. Mingyu leads him to the entrance leading to the restaurant inside the tower. Once inside, Mingyu spoke to the receptionist and was showed to their table. 

 

“Wow, compared to our view of the Eiffel Tower in the room, seeing the view of Paris from the Eiffel Tower is beautiful as well.” Wonwoo gazes at the lit night view of Paris. 

 

“I’m glad you like it hyung. If you don’t mind, I already ordered something for both of us. Figured waiting for the food to be cooked was gonna be a waste of time, so it should be arriving in a few minutes.” 

 

“Take all the time they need. I am loving this view.” Wonwoo doesn’t even spare Mingyu a glance and looks over the window. Even looking at the people below them. 

 

As Mingyu said, the food arrived after a few minutes. 

 

“Hello gentlemen, I am Hansol, your waiter for tonight.” Hansol proceeds to place the plates on the table. For your starter, we have a _half-cooked duck foie gras delicacy served with passion fruit gelly and toasted brioche._ We also have some lovely red wine for the both of you. Main course will arrive after 10 minutes. Please enjoy your food." 

 

The two start eating and are clearly impressed with the taste of the food. “Wow, and this is just the starter, what more with the main course.” Mingyu comments. 

 

Wonwoo was planning on asking Mingyu about the questions he’s been keeping unanswered but he was beaten by the man himself. “Hyung, what was your favorite part of the date?” 

 

“Are you really asking me that now? We haven’t even finished our dinner yet.” 

 

“Okay, let me rephrase the question. Starting from waking up today, until the moment before entered the Eiffel Tower for dinner, which was your favorite part?” 

 

Wonwoo spent some time thinking, while still eating his food. _Mingyu is probably thinking I’ll pick the museum, or the putting the locks on the bridge._ “My favorite part was being woken up by you.” Wonwoo’s answer definitely flustered Mingyu. “Starting from the train, then in the cab,  and then the hotel. It’s a shame you couldn’t wake me up before dinner, but I guess it’s nice that I got the chance to wake you up myself.” 

 

“Wow, that’s really chessy hyung.” Wonwoo was about retort to Mingyu’s comment, “but since you said that, I guess my favorite part of the day was being able to look at you, which is the whole day basically.” Wonwoo blushes at Mingyu’s confession. “Being able to look at you after I woke up and you still sleeping. While we walk hand in hand together in the streets. I’m happy whenever theres a mirror when we walk. I get to look at the both of us while holding hands. While you we’re admiring the paintings in the museum. I really liked looking at you. And taking photos. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m not deleting those, ever.” Wonwoo is definitely blushing at what Mingyu said, but it’s also the same for Mingyu. “Even if we’re together the whole day, I was always thinking about you. Thinking what else I can do to keep that smile on your face.” Wonwoo, clearly too flustered with Mingyu, doesn’t know what to reply. Thankfully, Hansol saves them from the awkward atmosphere and brings the main course to their table. 

 

“Hello again gentlemen, here is your main course for tonight. Poultry supreme served with herbal’s jus, salsify and roast potatoes with rosemary. We also have Fondant beef in red wine sauce, with smoked bacon and button mushrooms. Enjoy.” 

 

Both of them give Hansol a smile and start eating their food. If theres one thing both of them have in common, it’s their taste in food. 

 

“Hyung, you know what we have in common? Our taste in food. Maybe also fashion, but I am wearing your clothes all the time back in Seoul.” 

 

_Is Mingyu able to read minds?_

 

“Hey Mingyu.” 

 

“Yes hyung?” 

 

“If its okay with you, I want to ask you a question. You know, the one you said you’d tell me during dinner.” Mingyu stops chewing for a moment and swallows his food. “Why did you take me to Paris?” 

 

Mingyu coughs and drinks some water. “Okay. I guess I have some explaining to do huh?” 

 

“Yeah. As much as this has been a lovely date, truly it was. But what is your intention here? You even neglected your job for this ‘date’. What were you planning?” 

 

“I just wanted us to have the best first date we could.” 

 

“We could’ve had that anywhere.” 

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to be able to say I went more than an extra mile for this date.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Well, if you haven’t noticed I like you. For a long time now, as I’ve said. If you’re a successful actor whose done a lot of romance dramas, it gives you ideas on how to have dates. I wanted to make this the perfect date to formally confess my feelings to you. I want you to remember Paris and me forever. Call me extra or too much, but I don’t think theres a ‘too much’ in trying to tell you I love you.” 

 

“I thought you only liked me?” 

 

“Well I already said it. I guess I love you now.”

 

“You guess?” 

 

“Okay hyung, I love you. I’ve said it now happy?” Wonwoo giggles at Mingyu’s little tantrum. 

 

“You know Mingyu, you don’t have to keep calling me ‘hyung’. I’m fine with you calling me Wonwoo. That’s how you called when we met in my office right?” 

 

“I’d love to do that but why this suddenly? I just confessed my feelings to you, is that all you have to say?” 

 

“What else do you expect me to say? You confessed. I believe you know that I already feel something for you as well.” 

 

“So that’s it? We’re just together now?” 

 

“Fine Mingyu.” Wonwoo puts his utensils down. “I never would’ve guessed you we’re into formalities like this.” 

 

 

“Kim Mingyu.” 

 

“Yes? What are you doing hyung?” 

 

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” 

 

“I was suppose to ask you that! This is the reason why I wouldn't talk about it before!”

  
“You had the chance to do it and you blew it. Now answer the damn question Mingyu.” 

 

“Yes. Of course I would like to be your boyfriend Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

All of a sudden, claps could be heard from the room. It seems that their conversation was heard by the ones surrounding them, and Hansol. Hansol was clapping the hardest. He probably influence the other people to clap as well. 

 

“You know, I already thought you two we’re together already. But I’m happy that you become official today, here. Oh, and here are your desserts for the night. Enjoy, and congratulations again.”

 

“I guess it really will be unforgettable huh, Wonwoo?” 

 

“This really will be unforgettable Mingyu.”  

 

 

They finish their dinner and head back to the hotel. Mingyu insisted they explore the tower more but Wonwoo told him he was tired already, which Mingyu took as I want to go home now. Once they arrive, Wonwoo was first to have a shower. After he was done, Mingyu took his. 

 

Wonwoo stood at the balcony of their suite, looking at the sky and the lights of Paris night. 

 

“I’m Kim Mingyu’s boyfriend.” He whispers to himself. 

 

He holds on to the railings and shouts, “I”M KIM MINGYU”S BOYFRIEND!” and proceeds to laugh at himself. 

 

“Are you really that happy about it?” Mingyu pops up from behind. 

 

“How could I not be happy, Mingyu? Why? Aren’t you happy Mingyu?” 

 

Wonwoo was expecting a yes from Mingyu, but instead he mimic what Wonwoo did. “I’M JEON WONWOO’S BOYFRIEND!” They both laugh after. 

 

“You know, nobody probably understood us. We probably look like fools shouting nonsense from a balcony.” 

 

“You’re probably right.” Mingyu backhugs Wonwoo. They stay like that for a few moments.

 

“Wonwoo. If I haven’t made it clear back then. I love you. I love you to the moon and back. I’d be running to you to whatever place you are just to be with you. I’d support you in whatever you want to do. I love you, I really do.” 

 

Wonwoo frees himself from Mingyu’s hug and faces the younger, “I love you too Mingyu.” Wonwoo puts his hand on Mingyu’s jaw and pulls the younger in for a kiss. It was magical, if Wonwoo would describe it. A kiss under the moonlight, in the city of love. 

 

 

“Hey Mingyu.” Wonwoo breaks away from the kiss. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“If today is our first day as a couple, do we celebrate it with Paris’ date or do we use Korea’s date?” 

 

 

Mingyu laughs at the question and kisses Wonwoo again, not giving the older an answer, only giving his attention to kissing his boyfriend. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it here, thanks again for reading!! 
> 
> Have you noticed the references to Director's Cut songs? hehe buy the album or stream the mv people!! It's for our Seventeen. 
> 
> If you want to know the date, its February 23 (Paris timezone), then February 24 (Korea timezone) which is there anniversary hmm?? February 23 is the 3rd day of Milan Fashion Week. 
> 
> I NEED YOUR HELP!!! Tell me in the comments if you want this fic to be longer, or I should stay with the 6 chapter. Also if you want heavy angst included or not. if you also have any ideas on how to approach this, you can talk to me on twitter. please help me ㅠㅠ
> 
> Anyway there have been a lot of meanie already in this era, which just pushed me to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments and kudos!! Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot) and if you have suggestions on how the fic will turn out, it will be gladly appreciated. 
> 
> this is un-beta read so tell me if there mistakes hehe


	4. i want to do these things as well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is sick and Wonwoo takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta read

Wonwoo was able to wake up next to Mingyu once again seeing the beautiful face of the younger so early in the morning. Wonwoo’s beautiful morning was crashed by a shouting Minghao at the door. The two of them came back to Milan right after since MInghao (and Jun) arrived in Paris to haul Mingyu’s ass back to his responsibilities for Milan Fashion Week. Wonwoo gladly surrendered his now boyfriend because of how scary Minghao can be. Wonwoo and Jun, however, returned back to Seoul since they still have lives and work of their own. 

 

 

It has been three weeks since Wonwoo and Mingyu’s random date to Paris. Despite what Wonwoo thought having a boyfriend would be, he is bored. In those three weeks after they’ve become a couple, Wonwoo was only able to see Mingyu three times. Whats worse is those three times only occurred in two days, so technically they’ve met for only two times, but Wonwoo chooses to stay positive about it and count it as three. Perhaps Wonwoo should’ve expected this, with Mingyu not being a rising star but already a top star in his field. Mingyu has been working non stop, so Wonwoo considers himself lucky that he still saw his boyfriend three times. 

 

Their rare meetings however didn’t stop Mingyu wearing the suits Wonwoo sends him. He wore the suits in his interviews, his tv show apperances, and even had one made for his character in his drama. Of course, Wonwoo watches everything that has Mingyu in it. Seeing him wear his suits is like seeing him together with him. They might not be together physically, but he thinks that Mingyu would be thinking of him when he’s wearing Wonwoo’s suit. 

 

 

Of course, their distance doesn’t stop Mingyu from video chatting with Wonwoo, though it doesn’t happen often as well because of the same reasons they don’t get to see each other. Good thing Wonwoo’s never been in a relationship where he can compare his current one to. He just considers himself lucky to be dating the actor Kim Mingyu, and have him be in love with himself as well. 

 

 

Mingyu also gave Wonwoo a copy of his schedule. He figured he’d let the older know what he’s doing so he’ll know when he’s free to call or chat or whatever. This is why Wonwoo is surprised to see Mingyu standing at his door in his office. 

 

“What are you doing here Mingyu? I thought you have a recording for the day?” 

 

“Yeah, I bailed on that one.” Wonwoo doesn’t know why but Mingyu stays besides the door. Wonwoo decides to stand up and head towards his boyfriend. With only two feet apart from him, MIngyu falls onto Wonwoo. Wonwoo was able to hold his balance and catch Mingyu. 

 

“Hey what are you doing you-“ Wonwoo was about to scold Mingyu when he felt how hot he is. “Mingyu are you okay? Hm? Talk to me, Mingyu.” Wonwoo bends his knees and sits on the floor while still holding Mingyu. 

 

“He has a fever and he’s been having headaches for past few days. .” Wonwoo sees Minghao standing just outside his office door. “He’a had a lot of shcedules ever since two weeks ago. I guess his body couldn’t take it anymore so we had to cancel his schedules. I was suppose to bring him home but he said to bring him here.” Wonwoo was brushes Mingyu’s hair as he heard snores coming from the younger. 

 

“Hey, Mingyu, let’s not sleep here okay? We need to get you home.” 

 

“I guess I can leave him with you then? I trust you’ll take care of him.” Minghao walks over to Wonwoo and hands him some keys. “These are his car and house keys. You already have my number right? Tell me if anything hat’s out of the ordinary happens. I’ll see you then, Wonwoo.” 

 

Wonwoo is shocked that Minghao would just leave him alone with a sick Mingyu. _Why would he think I know how to nurse the sick?_ Wonwoo thought to himself. “Hey, Mingyu, come one, wake up, we need to get you home.” Wonwoo gently pats Mingyu’s cheek to wake him up. 

 

Mingyu doesn’t answer but only grunts. He’s definitely awake now. Wonwoo readies himself to lift Mingyu up so he’ll be standing. “Mingyu, I need you to help me here. I’m gonna lift you but you still need to try to stand. I’d hate to admit this but you know I’m already thin as fuck. If you don’t want us stumbling down the floor.” 

 

He hears Mingyu say something he couldn’t understand and assumes that’s him saying yes. He readies to lift Mingyu up. “Okay Mingyu, 1…2…3.” Wonwoo lifts Mingyu up but doesn’t receive any help from the other, so they now found themselves layign on the floor with Mingyu on top of Wonwoo. “I told you to help me, Kim Mingyu.” 

 

“Don’t wanna move. Stay. Here” 

 

Wonwoo doens’t know what tot do. He knows from his experience in Paris that Mingyu is a cuddle machine. They didn’t do anythign sexual back in Paris, so they just sat on the bed and cuddled while watching a movie Mingyu paid for. They didn’t really get a chance to watch the movie since Mingyu was so busy trying to cuddle Wonwoo and saying how happy he is that they’re each other’s boyfriends. Wonwoo wanted to wash up and get ready for bed but Mingyu wouldn’t let him go. 

 

“I guess being sick doesn’t stop you from being all mushy with me huh?” 

 

“No. I need you more than ever, Wonwoo.” 

 

As much as this makes Wonwoo happy and blush like theres no tomorrow, he need to get Mingyu home so he can try to treat the sick giant. “Mingyu, wouldn’t it be better to do this at home? On your soft, comfy bed?” Now that Wonwoo thinks about it, he might have said something that could’ve meant another thing. In fact, Wonwoo has never been to Mingyu’s room, only to his living room. 

 

Mingyu doesn’t answer and just giggles. He gets on his knees and waits for Wonwoo to follow, which the older does. 

 

“So you can stand up on your own huh? I should’ve figured.” Wonwoo stands up alone and hold his hand out for Mingyu. “Come on Mingyu.” 

 

Mingyu takes the older’s and and stands up only to put his weight on the other’s shoulder. 

 

Wonwoo doens’t scold his boyfriend anymore and guides him outside the office, where he sees Mingyu’s car parked. They head over there and Wonwoo clicks the remote to open the locks. He opens the door and Mingyu heads inside to sit. Wonwoo pokes his head inside the car to reach for the seat belt and buckle Mingyu up. Wonwoo gets out to head to his side of the car so he can start driving Mingyu home. 

 

Wonwoo is now buckled up and starts the car. He was about to drive off to Mingyu’s home but stops when he finds Mingyu’s hands on his right shoulder. 

 

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling worse than earlier?” 

 

“I didn’t want to be sick. I hate being sick.” 

 

Wonwoo smiles while looking at his boyfriend. “You’re cute. I know you have a lot of work to do, but taking a break from them isn’t bad you know? You still need to take care of yourself, Mingyu.” 

 

“It’s not about that.” Mingyu grunts. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I wanted to do these things for you. I wanted to buckle you into your seat, I want to drive you somewhere. I want to take you home myself.” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t even bother to look away as his face becomes red. His boyfriend doesn’t even have his eyes open. 

 

“I don’t really know much about relationship stuff but I do admit it was nice. The feeling of taking care of you. I guess you could take care of me more in the future if you want.” 

 

“You’re dumb you know that? Of course I’m want to take care of you.” Mingyu doesn’t say anything after that and Wonwoo proceeds to drives to Mingyu’s home. 

 

The drive to Mingyu’s house was fairly quite. Mingyu was sleeping in his seat and Wonwoo decided not to turn the radio on so it wouldn’t disturb the other’s sleep. They arrive within 15 minutes from Wonwoo’s office, which was very fast and convenient since Wonwoo does have a sick person by his side. 

 

The journey from the car and into Mingyu’s house was similar to how Wonwoo previously tried to get Mingyu up and into the car. 

 

After 10 minutes of Wonwoo’s quote ‘suffering’, he finally got Mingyu on his bed. He sees the taller gather his pillows and blanket into a hug. 

 

Wonwoo looks around the room and notices how Mingyu it is. He has a desk full of papers he assumes would be scripts for his dramas. He has a lot of closets in his room but Wonwoo decides to explore them for sweaters he can steal next time. He also has a shelf with a lot of picture frames. He sees one with a complete family. He assumes the younger looking girl is his younger sister. He should ask about his family when he’s feeling well. Wonwoo also notices some photos of MIngyu himself. He looks over each of them carefully until he finds one that is most interesting. He sees a picture of Mingyu wearing the special suit he made for the younger. It was the one he wore back in the first day of Milan fashion week. It was also the suit where he slipped into the letter where he asked Mingyu for a date. War flashbacks come to Wonwoo about Mingyu kidnapping him to Paris, but Wonwoo just smiles with his thoughts. 

 

“I thought you wanted to come home to be with me.” Mingyu’s voice halts Wonwoo’s thinking. The older turns around to see the younger lying down on the right side of the bed. 

 

“Come here already, Wonwoo.” 

 

Wonwoo walks over but stops at the corner of the bed. “Can’t.” 

 

Mingyu grunts. “Wonwoo~” 

 

“Need to make you food and get your medicine.” 

 

“Wonwoo, please don’t leave me. What if I die?” 

 

Wonwoo starts to walk away from the bed. “You’ll die if you don’t get better. I’d like my boyfriend to stay alive you know.” 

 

Wonwoo got out of the room only to hear faint shouts of his name from Mingyu. He smiles at his boyfriend’s voice and heads to the kitchen.

 

Wonwoo is in front of the ktichen, clueless at what he should do. He reaches for his phone and calls Junhui. 

 

“Hello? Wonwoo whats up? How’s Mingyu?” 

 

“How’d you know about- ah Minghao. I always forget that you’re dating him now.” 

 

“Yeah, He just told me a while ago.” 

 

“Are you with him right now?” 

 

“Well, he wen’t outside to buy some food. I’m still at the office, doing some responsibilities, unlike someone I know of.” 

 

“Hey I do my responsibilities. Anyway, what should I do? Should I cook something? I see a medicine cabinet here.” 

 

“Cook him some porridge before you give him some medicine. You know how to cook porridge right?” 

 

“Yeah, I helped my mom once when dad was sick.” 

 

“Then why ask for my help when you already know what to do?” 

 

“I don’t know. That was years ago. This is the first time I’m attending to someone who is sick.” 

 

“Yeah okay, I understand. Do well Wonwoo.” 

 

“Thanks Junhui.” 

 

“Oh and Wonwoo, have your desk cleaned okay?” 

 

“Why are the drawers dusty already? I could’ve sworn it wasn’t last time I checked.” 

 

“Yeah I think it is. Just have the whole thing cleaned okay?” 

 

“Junhui, please don’t tell me you had sex on my table.” 

 

“I love you, take care of Mingyu.” 

 

“Wen Junhui!” Junhui hangs up. Wonwoo sighs and takes not to get his desk cleaned. 

 

He heads over the medicine cabinet to get something to cure Mingyu’s fever. He looks over the cupboards for some rice. Thankfully, he found them and started cooking the rice to make poridge. He cut up some vegetables he found in Mingyu’s fridge. _I’m surprise someone who is never home has vegetables in his fridge._

 

After a few minutes of waiting and cooking, Wonwoo brings the porridge, medicine and water into Mingyu’s room. He finds the younger completely knocked out and under the covers. The poor kid must be freezing. 

 

“Mingyu, wake up. You need to eat and take your medicine.” 

 

After a few pokes and whispers, Mingyu wakes up and sits. 

 

“Mingyu, eat your porridge before it gets cold.” MIngyu doesn’t budge at all. Wonwoo takes the spoon and scoops up a fair amount of porride. He blows on it a few times before taking it up to Mingyu’s mouth. “Come on Mingyu, help me out here.” 

 

Mingyu eat the porridge and smiles at Wonwoo. “You wanted this didn’t you?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Wonwoo has another spoonful ready for Mingyu and the latter eats it. “You wanted me to feed you right?” 

 

“I wanted to feed you but I guess this is nice too.” 

 

They continue on like that. Wonwoo feeding Mingyu and Mingyu making comments about Wonwoo. Eventually, Mingyu finishes the whole bow and takes his medicine. Wonwoo puts the empty bowl and glass on the tray he brought and stands up to take it to the kitchen. He almost trips when Mingyu held on to his shirt, preventing the older from getting away.

 

“I think I deserve some kind of award after eating that whole bowl.” 

 

“Yeah, I think you deserve to get better. I’ll be praying for your health.” 

 

“Put the tray down, Wonwoo.” 

 

“What if I don’t want to?” 

 

“I will pull you here and all those will land onto you if you don’t.”

 

Wonwoo immediately compiled with the younger’s request. “Fine.” 

 

He gets on the bed but doesn’t entirely lie down. He just sits at the side MIngyu left for him. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Mingyu, as much as I love you, I’m not getting your cold.” 

 

“We’re not even going to kiss. I just want to hold you.” 

 

“Can’t risk it.” 

 

“You should know how hard this is for me.” Mingyu says before getting up from the bed and positions Wonwoo so he is spooning the older. 

 

“Mingyu, if I get sick, promise me you’ll cancel all your schedules to take care of me. I already have a bad feeling that I’ll get sick just by staying near you, much worse when you’re spooning me like this.” 

 

“I’d love that.” 

 

The two fell asleep right after. 

 

 

Unlike what Wonwoo loved about sleeping next to or near Mingyu, he didn’t wake up to see the face of the other this time. He inspected the room only to not find any trace of his boyfriend. He also checks himself to see if he’s warmer than before.

 

“Looks like I haven’t caught Mingyu’s cold yet.” Wonwoo talks to himself. It seems like Wonwoo actually want to catch a cold just so Mingyu could take care of him. 

 

He gets up form the bed and heads outside the room. He finds Mingyu at the kitchen working on something.

 

All of a sudden, he remembers Mingyu saying all those things about him wanting to take care of Wonwoo. This makes Wonwoo think of what do people in relationships usually do. He tries to remember the small number of romantic movies he’s watched. When he does remember something, he took a deep breath and wlaked towards Mingyu to do what he thought of. He made sure not to make a sound and when he’s finally behind Mingyu, unnoticed, he hugs him. 

 

“Good morning to you too, Wonwoo.” 

 

“It’s 5 P.M. what are you talking about?” 

 

“You did just woke up.” 

 

“What are you cooking?” 

 

“Ramen. I could cook something else but I’m too lazy right now.” 

 

“Make sure to cook me something of that something else next time.” 

 

“That’s good. That’s one of the things I wanted to do with you. And you know, this is also what I wanted you to do. Hug me while I’m cooking.” 

 

“Mingyu you are actually too sappy for me now. Don’t tell me you have a list of things you wanted to do with your boyfriend?” 

 

Mingyu doesn’t answer and just proceeds add the packets to the boiling water and noodles. 

 

“Oh my god you do! You have a bucket list you want to do with me!” 

 

“Well, when you don’t have time to date, you just kinda loose interest. That’s why when you agreed to being my boyfriend, I couldn’t stand not being with you the whole time, even though it is my fault. So when I have some free time and I’m not talking to you, I made a list of things I want to do with you. From big plans to the little things. I want to be able to do them with you.” Mingyu says as he turns the stove off and grabs some mitten to transfer the pot to the table. 

 

Wonwoo is still hugging the younger and his hug just tightens when he heard Mingyu’s words. He let’s go only to turn Mingyu around and kiss his lips. The kiss was normal, and it didn’t last long. “I need to get used to kissing you like this. And I want you to know that I love you no matter what. I’m not a fan of not being able to see you everyday, but you being an actor has some perks of itself. I get to watch you everyday. I get to see you wearing what I made, or what I had my underlings made. I love watching you as much as I love being with you. I love seeing you do what you love to do. I love you, so take care of yourself more, I’m not a fan of you being sick, no matter how clingy you are.” 

 

Mingyu hugs Wonwoo and buries his head into the older’s shoulders. “Thank you. You know, it was hard for me to get a love life with my lifestyle. Things never work out for me. Thank you for being understanding, Wonwoo. I promise I’ll give back as much as I can with how kind you are to me.” Mingyu breaks off from the hug. “This is all getting too serious. Ramen?” 

 

“I’d love to.” 

 

“I love you too.” Mingyu starts to move the pot to the table. “Can you grab some bowls for me? There in the cupboard next to the fridge.” 

 

“Funny, Mingyu. Okay.” 

 

The day was still young, but the two spent it in Mingyu’s house, eating ramen and talking about themselves. Wonwoo asked about Mingyu’s family and more about his sister. Mingyu does the same, and finds out that Wonwoo has a little brother. They talk a lot over their ramen, finding out things about each other and deepening their bond more and more. 

 

 

“Wonwoo, I forgot to tell you. After the drama finishes, I told Minghao to free up a week. Surprisingly, he agreed to it. Let’s spend the whole time together. We can stay here, or your house. Or maybe set up a tent inside your office if you need to work.”

 

“Mingyu, you’re not the only client I’m having meeting with. What would people think when they come in for an appointment? I might lose customers because of you.”

 

“So your house then?” 

 

“I’m okay with that.” 

 

“Great.” 

 

“Wait, that's in your bucket list isn't it?” 

 

“Yeah.” Mingyu giggles before slurping some ramen. 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything and just smiles with how cute Mingyu is. 

 

 

 

Oh how he wishes days would stay like this. He wishes to spend everyday with Mingyu, even though he knows it’s not possible. _I guess I have to be happy with what I have now._ Wonwoo thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading!!! I'm sorry if this is a shorter chapter compared to the first 3, but i guess this things will just get longer and longer hehe 
> 
> if you've noticed, this work turned from being a 6 chaptered story into idk how many chapters this will have. so i've decided to just keep updating it, until Mingyu's birthday. 
> 
> this story will end and a new one begins in Mingyu's birthday. that new story will then end on Wonwoo's birthday. 
> 
> which is also why this chapter is shorter. I'm working on a lot of oneshots right now and the new story im working on is so so so long that if you search for meanie fics by word count, you'll see it at the first page hehehe so wait for those to come. 
> 
> thank you again for reading!! talk to me on [twitter @wonwooscarrot](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot?lang=en)


	5. Unknown Shutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

It’s been two months since Wonwoo and Mingyu started dating, and they haven’t had their first date. One can only imagine the frustration in Mingyu’s mind. It’s not that they don’t want to go on a date. They can’t. Ever since Mingyu got sick, instead of giving him more time to rest, when he finally lost his fever, more schedules was all he got. The awaited visit to Wonwoo’s home just got farther away from MIngyu. From the drama and cf filming, to interviews and formal dinners, Mingyu’s been busy. The same could be said about Wonwoo. Mingyu has definitely helped out Wonwoo’s business. Other celebrities have been getting their suits tailored at Wonwoo’s and as that makes him and his pockets happier, he still wants to spend time with Mingyu.

 

So you can only imagine the smile on Wonwoo’s face when Mingyu called him to ask him about his plans. 

“Hey Wonwoo, are you free tonight?” Wonwoo already knows why Mingyu is asking this question. He’s asked this one to Mingyu himself countless times only to get a ‘no’ from the younger saying he has a schedule or he’s having dinner with important people. Wonwoo still doesn’t why an actor has to ask _him_ of all people when he’s free. 

“I want to work on some new designs but nothing too heavy. Why?” Wonwoo is smiling widely, already forgetting about whatever he was working on in his office. He misses the younger too much to care about anything else right now. 

“I just wanted to ask.” Mingyu answers and Wonwoo is shocked, to say the least that a _Do you want to go on a date with me?_ came after. 

“Are you serious right now?” Wonwoo asks out of frustration. He misses the younger too much. They’ve been dating for two months and they haven’t gone on a single date outside of there home apart from their homes ever since they’ve become official.  
Wonwoo hears laguhs from the other side. “I’m joking hyung. You see the shoot for my drama  today got canceled since one of the actors was sent to the hospital. As much as I feel sorry for the guy, I finally have some time off so I was wondering if you want-“ 

“Yes.” Wonwoo cuts Mingyu off. 

“I haven’t even said anything.”  
“Don’t care. Take me out to eat, let’s walk on the beach at night, bring me to Paris again I don’t care as long as it’s not in either of our houses.” Wonwoo confesses while he starts to fix his things. 

“I was thinking something on the bed but since you said so…” Wonwoo paused at the thought Mingyu just gave him. “Wonwoo? Are you still there? I’m joking. Agh you’re so cute. I’ll pick you up at your house at 8.” 

“S-Sure. See you, Mingyu.” At this point Wonwoo is as red as a potato. Other than the fact that he’s finally going on a date, a _real date_ with Mingyu, he had to talk about that. Wonwoo has never thought about it, even if he found Mingyu to be undeniably gorgeous and him being his boyfriend. They have slept on the same bed already, more than once, but he never thought about what will happen after that. 

“Snap out of it Jeon Wonwoo. He’s taking you on a date. You’re gonna have a nice dinner, maybe stroll aro-“ Wonwoo pauses as he thinks what if Mingyu brings him to Paris again since he mentioned it. _Is my first time going to be in Paris? Wait why am I thinking about my first time? Where the heck is Mingyu taking me? What should I wear? Should I bring some-“  
“_ Wonwoo.” Wonwoo is freed from his thoughts with the voice of his secretary. 

“Junhui! H-Hi, how long we’re you there?” Wonwoo tries to fix himself by fixing his posture. 

“Long enough. So you’re going on a date with Mingyu huh? Where’s he taking you?” 

“I’m not sure. He told me he’d pick me up at 8 at my house.” 

Junhui gets his phone out to check the time. “Oh that’s like an hour from now. You better get going then.” 

Wonwoo nods and gathers his things from his table. “I don’t have anything else to do right?” 

“Wonwoo it’s 7 at night. You don’t have anymore meetings and I know you work on your own time with your designs. It’s okay you can go. Enjoy your date with Mingyu.” 

Wonwoo finally finished fixing his things. “Thanks Junhui. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Wonwoo heads out the door. 

“Be careful, Wonwoo! You are dating a top star celebrity.” Junhui says as Wonwoo heads for the stairs. 

Wonwoo stops at his tracks and looks back at Junhui. “It’s okay. His fans aren’t that crazy. I can manage.” Wonwoo continues and heads down the stairs. 

“That wasn’t what I was talking about Wonwoo.” Junhui says to himself. “I hope Mingyu knows what he’s doing, taking you outside.” Junhui says as he gets back to his desk. 

 

Wonwoo finally arrives home. He drops his briefcase at his couch and heads to his room. He quickly removes his clothes and steps into the shower. He’s excited to have a date with Mingyu but he still doesn’t let that ruin his shower. He considers it as one of his stress reliever. He spent 20 minutes in the shower. He got out only to spend another 20 minutes choosing his outfit. Jeon Wonwoo makes suits, so it’s no doubt that he also knows a thing or two with fashion. He got several outfts laid out on his bed. The only problem is he doesn’t know the occasion. _Are we going to some fancy restaurant? Are we even going to eat first? Are we doing something after eating? Do I need to wear more comfortable clothes? Do i need clothes that come off easily? NO! Wonwoo stop thinking about that._

Wonwoo gives up and decides to call Mingyu. The younger doesn’t have a reason to be secretive about where they’re going so why not ask. After a few rings the call finally gets picked up. 

“Wonwoo? Whats up? I still have time before our date right?” 

Wonwoo blushed at the sound of Mingyu’s words. _Date._ “Uhm yeah. I just wanted to ask where are we going?” 

“Why do you want to know?” 

Wonwoo scoffs at his boyfriend’s playfulness. “As far as I know, you’re taking me on this date so I think I deserve to know where we’re going.” 

“That didn’t stop you from going with me to Paris though.” Wonwoo hears light chuckles from Mingyu. 

“Hey you kidnapped me. That didn’t count.” 

“Are you asking because you can’t pick out an outfit?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo looks around his room thinking if Mingyu set up cameras and can see what he’s doing right now. 

“How the fuck do you know that? Did you set up cameras in my room?” 

“Wonwoo relaaaax. I’m an actor. It’s a pretty normal thing to worry about your outfit for a date. Especially if you don’t know where you’re going. Anyway, I’d rather not tell you where we’re going, it’s a surprise.” 

“If it’s Paris I’m breaking up with you.” 

Wonwoo hears loud laughs from the other line. “Wonwoo… okay I promise it’s not outside the country. It’s still inside Seoul so you don’t have to worry about traveling.” 

“That still doesn’t help me with my outfit though.” 

“Wonwoo, have you ever made yourself a suit?” Wonwoo is shocked to hear the random question from Mingyu. 

“Yeah duh, I make suits for a living. Of course I’m gonna make one for myself.” 

“Do you have one right now?” 

“It’s in my closet why? Do you want me to wear that for our date?” 

“Yes. Well, if you want to. You can wear whatever e-“ 

“No it’s okay, I can wear that. I already had a suit included in my choices anyway. And Mingyu?” 

“Wonwoo?” 

“All of my suits are made by me. It was pretty dumb of you to ask me that you know.” Wonwoo laughs. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Tailor Wonwoo. Anyway, I’ll be there in about 10 minutes. get ready Mr. All-of-my-suits-are-made-by-me.” 

“See you, boyfriend.” Wonwoo ended the call right there before Mingyu could even give him a comeback.  
Wonwoo walks over to his bed and grabs the suit. It was a simple black suit. He finished getting dressed and grabbed the magenta tie on his closet door. As soon as he put it on he heard honking outside his home. _He’s here already._ Wonwoo grabs his phone and his wallet and steps out of his room. He gets out of his house to see Mingyu’s car parked right in front of it, with the owner already out in the cold street, waiting for Wonwoo. 

Mingyu walks away from the driver’s side and over to Wonwoo’s side. 

“You.” Wonwoo takes another look at what Mingyu is wearing. It’s the same suit he made for him using his father’s design that was given to him by his Mingyu’s own father. “You’re wearing the suit I made you. Why would you wear something extravagant to a date?” 

“I just wanted to wear the suit you made me.” Mingyu says as he takes Wonwoo’s hand and pull him over to passenger side of the car.

“You know maybe I should give making suits a try again.” 

“What brought this on?” Wonwoo asks as he got on the car.

“Well I’m wearing something you made but you’re wearing something you made.” Mingyu says after he travelled all to the other side of the car and hopped in. 

“Whats the problem with that? I like making suits.” 

“Wonwoo you’re not romantic at all. I’m wearing something you made so wouldn’t it be nice for you to wear something I made?” 

“I don’t know about suits but maybe you can make me other stuff.” 

“What other stuff?” 

“I don’t know, you figure that out.” 

With that Mingyu started driving off to who knows where — at least Wonwoo doesn’t know where. 

The ride to wherever Mingyu is bringing Wonwoo didn’t take long. Wonwoo can’t evenr ougly describe how long it took them without looking at the clock since the whoe ride he’s been talking with Mingyu. They talked about Wonwoo’s work, Mingyu’s drama aka Wonwoo’s frustration with the lead female character. Mingyu said that they’re near and Wonwoo can already tell where they’re going. Namsan Tower. 

“Namsan Tower huh? How original.” Wonwoo jokingly says as Mingyu parks his car. 

“Wait you don’t like it? I thought people would die to get a reservation here?” Mingyu asks with enough worry in his tone for Wonwoo to laugh. 

“I’m joking, Mingyu. Of course I like it. I’d like anything you’d want to do in this date.” Wonwoo reassures his boyfriend before getting out the car, followed by said boyfriend. The walk and ride to the restaurant up top wasn’t long, but it was silent. Frankly, it’s Wonwoo’s first time in the tower. He’s spent his time admiring the towers itself and the view you get. Seoul really is a beautiful city, especially at night. 

“It’s you first time here?” Mingyu asks. 

“Yeah. You?” 

“I’ve been here a couple times. Just recently, actually. For work.” 

“So it’s your first time for not work-related stuff?” 

“What are you talking about? I’m here to talk to my sponsor on the suits he’s been sending me.” Mingyu’s statement earned him a light smack on the arm. The two just laugh it off until the elevator opens to the restaurant.

As soon as they step foot into the restaurant a waiter guides them to a table beside the window. Wonwoo is in awe at the sight he sees. The dark night lit up by the busy city of Seoul. “You like it?”

“Yeah. Who wouldn’t?” 

When the two finally sat down. Mingyu whispered something to the waiter that Wonwoo couldn’t here after he filled their glasses with water. The waiter nodded at whatever Mingyu told him and went off to where Wonwoo assumes is the kitchen. 

“What was that about? Did you already order our food?” 

“Yeah. The chef here is actually a friend of mine. I already called him earlier already so the food shouldn’t take that long.” 

“Wow as expected of top actor Kim Mingyu. Not only are you rich you also have good connections.” Wonwoo jokingly said.

“And one of them is you, Wonwoo. You know a lot of people have been asking me about your suits.”

“I know. Thank you for that but as much as I love my job I don’t really want to talk about anything related to jobs tonight. Even from you.” Wonwoo declared before sipping some water from his glass.

“Hey you started it.” Mingyu laughs. “But can you let me talk about jobs one more time?” 

“As if I can stop you.” Wonwoo jokes again but notices the serious aura around Mingyu. “I’m sorry, I was joking. What is it?” 

“Well, first I want to apologize. I know I was the one who pulled you in to this relationship, but I don’t think I’ve been a good boyfriend for you.”

Mingyu’s words shocked Wonwoo. They’ve talked about being busy, and Mingyu has definitely said his ‘sorry’s here and there but Wonwoo didn’t expect Mingyu to apologize now, all of a sudden.

“For one, this is our first date outside. Sure we’ve spent time together inside our homes but I can’t believe it took me 2 months to ask you out on a date. And no just not being able to go out on dates. I’m sorry that most of my time is for work related things. Sometimes I ca’t even get back to your text without being hours late. You don’t know how happy I was to know that I was free tonight. I’m really glad to be able to spend tonight with you. I guess what I’m saying is I’ll try to be a better boyfriend from now on. I can’t promise you that we’ll be able to go out like normal people all the time, but I’ll show you I love you in ways I can.”

It takes Wonwoo a few seconds to process what Mingyu said and him trying to hold back his tears. What Mingyu said is what Wonwoo needed the most right now. He was feeling frustrated that he was not able to see the younger these days. Mingyu’s words of apology and his promise we’re music to Wonwoo’s ears and heart. Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s sincerity and he couldn’t control himself to tell Mingyu some heartfelt words

“Mingyu… I admit that I wanted to see you and there we’re times I was considering to burst into your filming set and kidnap you like how you kidnapped me to Paris, but I never once felt regretful that I chose to have this with you. I’m not exactly living under a rock so I know that dating a celebrity has limitations and there are things we won’t be able to do, but I accept that part of you. Hey, i guess I want you to know too that I’m okay with this kind of relationship. Sure it gets lonely sometimes and I miss you more than I should but knowing you’re there for me and I know you’re mine and I’m yours.”  Wonwoo said as he reached out for Mingyu’s hand on the table. 

“Wow, Jeon Wonwoo being sappy as fuck. I guess this is my lucky night.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo’s sincere face immediately turned to his natural glare. 

“You just had to ruin it huh?” Wonwoo removed his hand from Mingyu’s but the younger quickly reached out for it again. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m not used to this side of you so my stupid mind just thought making a joke would be a good idea. Thank you. I appreciate it Wonwoo. Thank you for understanding me. I’ll try my best not to make you regret that.” 

The two exchanged smiles before the food arrived. Mingyu ordered the food but Wonwoo still saw the eagerness in the younger’s eyes to feast on it. Wonwoo can say the same for himself. The two spent dinner talking about casual things. As much as they wanted to avoid work, both their lives just revolve around it too much. They talked about the unusual things they’ve experience in work like how Wonwoo received weird customers and how Mingyu spilled secrets of the celebrity world. Nonetheless, they spent their dinner with laughter and smiles. 

After the two finished dinner, Mingyu paid for the dinner despite Wonwoo’s complaints. Knowing the staff was Mingyu’s advantage. When the waiter finally got Mingyu’s card, Wonwoo admitted defeat and swore to himself that he’s just gonna be the one to pay next time. 

 

 

The two of them got down from the tower and headed for Mingyu’s car. 

“Are we still going somewhere?” Wonwoo asks as he buckled himself into his seat. 

“Yeah just one more thing before coming home.” 

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to wait for it as well?” 

“What’s the use of asking if you’re just gonna answer it yourself?” Mingyu answers as he starts up the car and drives off. 

Contrary to their dinner, the car drive to wherever Mingyu is taking them part 2 is spent with silence. It’s not that they don’t have anything to talk about, it’s just that Wonwoo has fallen asleep in the passenger seat. 

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu nudges Mingyu lightly. “Wonwoo, we’re here. Wake up.” 

Wonwoo blinks a few times before scanning the area. “Why is it so dark? Is there where you murder me and bury me in secret?” 

Mingyu laughs for a few seconds before responding. “We’re at the sea.” 

“We’re at the sea and we’re wearing fancy suits. That’s appropriate.” Wonwoo unbuckles his seatbelt and stretches his arms and back. Mingyu gets out if the car and proceeds to Wonwoo’s side of the car. 

“Come on, Won.” 

It’s the first time Mingyu has called Wonwoo ‘Won’. Unconsciously, Wonwoo asks Mingyu to repeat it. 

“Come on, Won…? Do you like me calling you Won?” 

“Yes, it makes me feel loved and expensive.” Wonwoo answers back as he gets out of the car and stretches some more. 

“Awww I’d love to make you feel loved and expensive, no matter how corny you are.” 

Mingyu took Wonwoo’s right hand and lead him towards the sea. 

“Mingyu, we aren’t going to sea right?” Mingyu just continues to pull Wonwoo forward. 

“Mingyu you aren’t getting my suit wet. Especially not with salt water.” Wonwoo tries to get out of Mingyu’s grasp only to get confused looks from the younger. 

“Won, there literally a bench here. I’m not dumb to get out suits ruined. Especially this suit. I’d die before I would ruin this suit you made for me. You’re still quick to assume things huh?” 

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything but he does remove his hand from Mingyu’s. He walks over to the bench.

“Why did you take me here? You must have a specific reason other than taking me here to walk around the beach?” 

Mingyu seats right next beside him. “Well I did want to walk on the beach with you but that’s because you suggested it first. But yes, I do have a reason.” There’s a pause before Mingyu says his reason. “I’ve never been to the beach since my dad died.” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and he sees him starring at the sky filled with stars. “You know before he died, we went to the beach. Not here though, in Hawaii.” Mingyu chuckled. “I guess you could say I followed his footsteps because back then we couldn’t spend family time outside the house without being bombarded with a lot of reporters. Like father like son huh?” 

“That’s right. I remember back then when my dad talked about a celebrity dying in a plane crash. Was that your dad?” 

“Yeah.” Mingyu says nothing after. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“No it’s okay. I don’t really have any traumatic experience regarding it. I get sad but that’s about it. I wanted to go to the beach but I couldn’t. I mean i easily could but I couldn’t enjoy my time since I’m not an ordinary person. I wanted to just stay here and smell the ocean. When I see the beach I remember him.” 

“I still don’t get it though. Why would you bring me?” 

“I don’t know. I wanted to be with someone while I visit the beach.” 

“I’m glad you chose me as the person you wanted to bring with.” 

The two of them spent a few minutes of silence. Wonwoo doesn’t really know what to say. 

“I’m sorry I feel like I ruined this date.” Mingyu finally says. 

“No, no, no, it’s okay. I-“ 

“No it’s not. I wanted to take you out on a nice date and I had to ruin it because I was a coward and couldn’t face my fears alone.” 

Wonwoo is confused at Mingyu’s words. “What do you mean?” 

“I- I don’t like the sea. I thought if I brought you with me all the bad memories would be overshadowed by you being here with me. I’m sorry, Wonwoo. I used you. I ruined this night.” Wonwoo notices that Mingyu’s eyes are watery but the younger tries his best not to let it fall.” 

“Mingyu, please don’t think that way. I’d happily accompany you when you want me to. And for tonight, believe it or not I’m glad you brought me here. It makes me glad that you thought I’m special enough to be able to help you overcome this fear of yours.” 

“It’s just that, my dad and I had a fight. Right on the beach, the day before he had to fly back to Seoul to film a movie. I regretted fighting with him while we we’re on a beach. Ever since then, I’ve never set foot on a beach again. I don’t know why but I’m lucky enough to not have films or dramas that are shot in the ocean.” 

“So you fought with your father and it’s the last memory you had of him, at the beach, before he died.” 

“Yes. I’m sorry again for dragging you here.” 

“Hey, I told you it’s okay. Beside, sitting here with you, outside under the night sky, all alone with the ocean breeze shifting through the wind, I like it. I’m spending time with you. I love it.” 

“I really don’t deserve you.” Mingyu says as he cups Wonwoo’s cheek and proceeds to kiss the older. Wonwoo returned the kiss immediately. 

“Wanna talk about your dad?” Wonwoo says after the kiss. 

“What? No, what? Why would you say that? I just kissed you. I want to think of only you.” 

“Okay, okay I’m sorry I didn’t know what to say.” Wonwoo says with a few laughs. 

“Do you want to go home now?” Wonwoo nods and both of them get up. They head to the car, but before they could get in, Wonwoo stopped Mingyu. 

“Can I drive? I mean you paid for dinner already, at least let me drive us home.” Wonwoo uses it as an excuse just secretly say _I think I better drive since you just almost cried yourself._

“You’re not gonna let me win anyway right? Fine.” Mingyu says as he gets into the car on the passenger’s side. 

Wonwoo proceeds to the driver’s side. He starts the car and was about to drive not until he realizes something. 

“Mingyu, where is home?”

Mingyu looks at him and blinks before laughing. “Wonwoo you’re so cute. You choose. Your’s or mine. Whichever is good.”

Wonwoo starts to drive as he decided they’ll go to Mingyu’s house. 

It isn’t until they we’re about 5 mins away when his phone started to ring. He ignored it the first time but it kept ringing. Without even saying anything, Mingyu picked up the phone. 

“Hello? Wonwoo is driving right now. Who is this? You’re on speaker.” 

“Mingyu? Wonwoo can you hear me? It’s Junhui.” 

“What is it Junhui? Do you need something?” 

“I told you to be careful tonight!” Junhui shouted through the phone. 

“What do you mean? There we’re no fans who mobbed us I’m pretty sure no one knows we went out.” 

“Well fans weren’t there but people who likes to gossip and spread rumors were.” 

As soon as Junhui finished his sentence Mingyu’s phone rang as well. Mingyu picked it up since not a lot of people know his number. 

“Minghao? What is it?” Mingyu didn’t put his phone on speaker so Wonwoo couldn’t hear what they we’re talking about at first. He figured to stop the car at the side of the street for now. 

“Wonwoo? Are you still there?” Wonwoo heard from Junhui from his phone. 

“Yeah what is it about rumors?” 

“Well someone just posted a picture of you and Mingyu eating at the Seoul tower. Mingyu’s fans are going crazy at social media right now. News sites have also posted about it. Has Mingyu talked to Minghao?” 

“He is. Right now.” 

“Okay, I’m hanging up. Both of you talk to him. Update me of what you’ll do later. Hearing this from two people is too confusing.” And with that the call ended. 

“Mingyu, do you think you can put Minghao on speaker?” Wonwoo says and Mingyu follow’s the older’s request. 

“Wonwoo? Can you hear me?” 

“Yes, Minghao. So what is happening?” 

“I already told Mingyu but I’m gonna repeat again. Basically, a dating rumor is spreading about Mingyu. And that’s obviously you.” 

“What’s the problem then?” 

“You see, if you we’re Suzy, things would be okay. But you’re not. And you have a dick. Do you get what I’m saying?” 

“Minghao tell it already and stop the guessing games.” Mingyu says in an irritated tone. 

“Mingyu hasn’t come out as bisexual, Wonwoo. And even if he did, the people won’t like it.” 

“So you’re saying that Mingyu can’t be found out that he has a boyfriend?” 

“Basically.” There’s a moment of silence before any of them speaks again. “Where are you guys now?” 

“We’re inside the car, heading to Mingyu’s house.” 

“Don’t go there. The place is swarming with reporters. Even if we give out an excuse on why you’re with Mingyu this night, you going into his home will definitely spark up the fire more.” 

“Minghao, we’ll handle it ourselves. Thanks for telling us.” With that, Mingyu clicked the ‘end call’ button and tossed his phone to the backseat with an irritated look on his face. His expression change from irritated to serious in a second. 

“Won, let’s go to your office. We can try going to your house but you aren’t really a low key person either. If photos of is spread online, then you’re face was too. People are quick to find out these things so most likely they’ve identified you already. Let’s go to the office. It’s late so nobody expects anyone to be there.” 

Mingyu all said this in a serious tone. Wonwoo was taken aback on how Mingyu concluded all that. He nodded at Mingyu and started to drive towards his office. Mingyu grabbed his phone from the backseat and started to browse through it. Wonwoo was focusing on the road so he could only assume that he’s scrolling through various news articles about him. 

It took wonwoo about 10 minutes to get to his office, thankful there was no traffic that night. 

Mingyu was observing their surroundings before telling Wonwoo going out is okay. They got out of the car and headed to the door. Wonwoo thanks himself for deciding to put a spare key in his wallet or else they wouldn’t be able to get inside. He open the door and get in with Mingyu. The whole place is dark since everyone, including Junhui, already left the place. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s hand. 

“Let’s not turn the lights on. There’s only one switch and it’s near the door. I can use my phone’s flashlight to light the way.” Wonwoo started to walk towards his office while holding Mingyu’s hand. 

“You realize I have a phone too and if we both use it, it’s bright enough for me to know where we’re going, right? 

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks only to let go of Mingyu’s hand. “Fine, go by yourself.” Wonwoo started walking again ‘till a pair of arms wrap around him. “Let go of me, Mingyu. If I trip you’re sleeping in the car.” Wonwoo was trying to get out of Mingyu’s bear hug when the younger whispered him something. 

“Won, I love you.” 

This stops Wonwoo’s movements. “What’s the sudden love confession? I’m still making you sleep in the car if you don’t let go of me.” 

“You said if only you trip.” 

“Change of plans. Now let go of me, you can hug me more when we’re at my office.” And within a second Mingyu lets go and turns his phone’s flashlight on. Both of them started walking towards Wonwoo’s office. Wonwoo opened the door, as well as the lights inside his office. He turns his flashlight off, as well as Mingyu, and sets his phone down on his table. Seconds after Mingyu is back to hugging the life out of him. 

“What brought this on?” 

“I want to hug my boyfriend, is that not allowed?” 

“Well after what happened earlier, I’m just worried about you.” With that, Mingyu released Wonwoo from the hug only to turn him so they’re both facing each other. 

“Won, can you forget about what just happened?” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with concerned eyes. “Like just remember the part where we we’re on our way to my house but somehow we ended up in your office cause you don’t know the way.” Wonwoo continued to look at Mingyu before he nodded. Wonwoo understood the situation. He didn’t want to talk about what happened. 

“I hate your house, I never know where the hell it is.” Wonwoo jokingly said. “Do you want to sleep now? I mean, it’s not that late but I’m pretty tired.” 

“Yeah, I’m tired too but where do we sleep?” 

“You should thank me that I actually considered you being the wild puppy you are.” Wonwoo walked over to one of his drawers and revealed a box containing a tent. 

“No way! You bought a tent like I told you about! Wonwoo you actually bought a tent, this is gold.” Mingyu says as he laughs at every word he said. 

“Couldn’t wait for you to just bring in a tent right through the front door, can we? It’s good that I’m the one who’s one-step-ahead of you now.” 

The two start to take the foldable tent out of the box and start to resemble it. Which is a disaster because of Mingyu. 

“Gyu! You insert the pole there until it goes to this side. Why can’t you do that one thing?” 

“Awww you called me ‘Gyu’!” 

“Kim Mingyu focus! We need a place to sleep tonight.” 

After 20 minutes of Mingyu laughing and Wonwoo suffering, the tent finally stood up. 

“Ugh, finally it’s done.” 

“Thanks to the power of Won and Gyu!” 

“Shut up, you actually delayed the process. You did the opposite of helping.” 

 

 

Wonwoo ignored Mingyu and proceeded to his emergency stack of clothes in one of his drawers. Some nights, when he’s feeling inspired to finish a deisgn, he stays in his office and he usually has some clothes ready for a long overtime. 

“Mingyu, I don’t think I have anything that can fit you.” Wonwoo says as he finishes changing clothes. 

“It’s fine. The tent came with two sleeping bags, I can squeeze myself in there.” Mingyu says as he takes off his coat and the rest of his clothes. 

“Y-You mean you’re gonna sleep with just you underwear on?” 

Before Mingyu answered, he walked over to Wonwoo with a striking gaze. “Why? We’re both guys. It’s no big deal right.” Wonwoo could only imagine how red he must be from heading those words from Mingyu. 

“You’re still cute when you’re flustered. I hope you’d never change.” Mingyu squeezes Wonwoo’s cheeks before removing his dress shirt. He went into the tent and seconds later, a pair of pants is sent flying outside the tent. “Won! I promise you I’m completely covered by the sleeping bag. If I’m not, I’ll sleep in the car.” 

Disregarding the wishes of Wonwoo’s inner desires, Wonwoo walked over to the tent to check if he is inside the sleeping bag or else Mingyu would be sleeping in the cold car alone. Unfortunately, he is. 

Before Wonwo would go inside, he starts to fold Mingyu’s clothes. Any sane person who would see their situation would definitely have strange ideas. Scattered clothes on the ground, tent in an office, an almost naked Kim Mingyu in a sleeping bag. Definitely a weird image. After Wonwoo is done, he turns the lights off and goes into the tent. 

He gets into the other sleeping bag while Mingyu watches him. 

“Wonwoo.”

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for today.”

“I should be saying that to you, though.” 

“Hey, come on relationships are a two way thing. It’s no use if I’m the only one who enjoyed today’s date.” 

_Today’s date. Is he still trying to make it seem like what happened earlier didn’t happen?_ Wonwoo thinks to himself. “I guess you’re right. Still, thank you too.” 

“I hope we can get more stuff like this. Just you and me. Enjoying our time together without a care in the world.” Somehow, Mingyu’s words sounds so hopeful, that if he’s given a wish, he would immediately ask for what he was saying now. “I hope we can have a date in an amusement park. I’ve never been to one since I was a kid. Never had time. I want to go out of the country, but a real vacation this time.” 

“I’d like those.” Wonwoo says. It’s dark inside the tent. The lights were off so neither of them could see each other’s faces. “I hope we can do those, but no pressure, Mingyu. We’re still young you know? We don’t have to do everything now. We can wait for a few months, years even. As long as we’re together, I’m okay with that.” 

“I really love you, Wonwoo.” 

“I love you too.” 

Wonwoo is filled with the feelings of happiness as he fell asleep that night. 

 

Meanwhile, Mingyu is filled with sorrow and tears falling from his eyes, but no sound was heard from him. 

 

 

 

The morning after, Wonwoo wakes alone in the tent. Any normal boyfriend would be fine with that, Mingyu probably had to leave for work, or in the bathroom. But what happened last night was too serious for it to not affect Mingyu. If he was here, Wonwoo would be calm about it and still tiptoe around the topic but not that Mingyu is not beside him, he worries for him and for the both of them. He was about to run outside the tent when he notices the post-it on the sleeping bag that Mingyu used. 

 

_I love you Wonwoo. I’ll be back_. 

 

Wonwoo manages to calm down with the younger’s handwriting. ‘ _I’ll be back’_ those words provided comfort for Wonwoo. He got out of the his sleeping bag and out of the tent. He notices that Mingyu’s clothes are gone. He checks to see the time and it read 9 AM. Not too early but not too late considering they slept around 11 last night. 

The doors of his office suddenly opens with Junhui barging in meeting Wonwoo’s shocked face. 

“Wonwoo! What’s with the tent? Wait you know what, now important. How’s Mingyu? Hao didn’t text me last night or earlier.” 

“I’m not entirely sure either. I just hope he’s okay. He did tell me he’ll be back.” Wonwoo proceeded to show Junhui the note Mingyu left. 

“I think it’s best if you don’t go out today, now that it’s day people are also lining up outside to have an interview with you. Damn, Mingyu definitely is popular to have the media like this. Anyway, I stopped by your house and got you a change of clothes.” Junhui placed the paper bag on Wonwoo’s table. “Tell me if something happens to you, and Mingyu. I care about the guy as well, you know.” 

“Thanks, Junhui.” 

Wonwoo spent the whole morning like how he would spent it. He’s had breakfast, then work. He tried to make some new designs since fortunately, he doesn’t have any meetings for today. Too bad he’s too distracted to actually have any inspiration for new designs. 

It was a little after 12 when he decided to check online about Mingyu. Wonwoo’s been reluctant on doing so since he knows nothing good can happen from it. Not to mention the comments from strangers who think they have the right to judge someone they don’t know. 

The first few things he found we’re pretty normal for a dating rumor. “ _Who is Kim Mingyu’s lucky girl? Or lucky guy?” “Famous Actor Kim Mingyu: Gay?!”_ Wonwoo is kind of relieve not to find his name anywhere on the articles he looked at, but he could only imagine how this could’ve affected Mingyu. 

He refreshes his timeline once again only to get a new article that has gotten a lot of attention already. 

_“Kim Mingyu’s agency finally respond to dating AND sexuality rumors.”_

Wonwoo debated with himself wether he’ll read it or not. After a minute of thinking, he clicks the article and read’s the statement. 

 

 

_“According to our client, Kim Mingyu: I was meeting the owner of the tailor shop who was sponsoring my suits, nothing much. We actually spent some time together during the Milan Fashion Week. Oh and our fathers are really good friends. My late father had his suit made by my friend’s father. They’re practically business partners. I was hoping to have the same relationship with Mr. Jeon, just like our fathers.”_

 

 

Wonwoo wanted to say he wasn’t hurt by the statement, but he was. Wonwoo was hanging by the belief that Mingyu is all doing this for damage control. He tries to call Mingyu but he isn’t answered by the man. He closes his browser and get out of the sight of the computer. Anything that could tempt him to read about Mingyu, he needs to get away from. 

 

Junhui came barging into his office once again after an hour. 

“Wonwoo! Have you read the news?” 

“I don’t want to. I don’t need them. I just need to talk with Mingyu.” 

“Yeah I think you definitely should have a talk with him after this.” Junhui hands him his phone for Wonwoo to see a picture of Mingyu and a girl. 

“Who is this?” 

“Lim Nayoung. She used to star with Mingyu is a drama last year. The news says they’re dating since last year.” 

“Last year my foot. It’s okay, Junhui. I’m fine I just need Mingyu to contact me.” 

“I also can’t contact Hao. Do you think they confiscated they’re phones or something?”

“Probably. The management is probably angry right now. Let’s just wait till they clarify it themselves okay? Mingyu said he’ll be back.” 

 

Wonwoo can’t say it didn’t hurt him to hear that Mingyu is with somebody, even if he’s sure that it’s all a publicity to save Mingyu from the slander. He tried calling Mingyu, but as Junhui said their phones can’t be contacted. So he sat there, in his office, on his chair, waiting for anything from Mingyu. Wonwoo already knows the news are fake, but he still needs assurance from the man himself. He spent his time doing nothing but wait, until he’s fallen asleep on his chair, not caring about his job anymore. 

 

 

 

“Wonwoo.” Wonwoo could hear someone from his sleep. He felt someone nudge him to wake up. 

“…Mingyu?” 

“Sorry pal, I’m not Mingyu. It’s me Junhui.” 

“Oh sorry, Junhui. What time is it?” Wonwoo yawns. 

“Time isn’t important right now. I have someone on the phone for you.” The words were caught by Wonwoo’s ear so fast his drowsiness has completely disappeared. 

“Who is it? Is it Mingyu?” Wonwoo took the phone that was in Junhui hands and lift it up to his ear. 

“You’re eager to hear me huh?” Wonwoo heard the voice and his eyes started to water. “Missed me?”

“You don’t get to act all chummy with me Kim Mingyu. You even have a longtime girlfriend now.” Mingyu let out a laugh at Wonwoo’s words. 

“I guess I do now, huh?” 

 

Silence filled the two rooms where Wonwoo and Mingyu were making their call. 

 

“So, how are you?” Wonwoo decided to make the first move and make small talk with Mingyu. Still avoiding what they really need to talk about. 

“You know, same old famous celebrity.” 

Wonwoo checked the caller ID only to see an unfamiliar number. “By the way whose number is  this? I can’t contact your phone.” 

“Ah, this is my manager’s friend.” 

“This is Minghao’s number?” 

“No, Minghao isn’t my manager anymore.” 

Wonwoo was about to ask why, but something about the way Mingyu’s voice sounded when he said it told him not to ask about it anymore. 

 

 

“Won.” Wonwoo smiled at the sound of his nickname. Yet Wonwoo noticed the sound of Mingyu voice was shaking with fear. 

“Yes, Gyu?”

“I think we need to break up.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry


	6. Who would've thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO 
> 
> i know im so so so sorry for going mia for two months 
> 
> my last month in school was hectic af and i just wanted to enjoy the first half of my vacation 
> 
> anyway heres the first part of finale of Mingyu is Wearing Wonwoo's Suit. 
> 
> 2000 words for the 2 months ive been dead hehe hope you dont kill me

Wonwoo, while holding a warm cup of coffee, was sitting on his couch in front of his television at home. Junhui ordered a box of pizza and left after having a slice. Wonwoo doesn’t really have an appetite, but he want coffee, that’s for sure. It was cold so he had blankets wrapped up around him and his feet rested on top of the coffee table. The television was on, but it was only playing commercials right now. The television is the only thing alive in this room. Wonwoo has taken a few sips from time to time, but he does’t really want to finish his coffee and have to get up to get another cup. His attention from watching his coffee swirl in the mug moved to the television when the commercials are finally done. Just like the previous times, Wonwoo has found himself watching the same drama his boy- ex-boyfriend is starring at. Tonight’s episode is suppose to be the second to the last. Wonwoo always tries to finish what he starts, so he wanted to finish this drama no matter what.   
  
But despite all the excuses Wonwoo throws at Junhui when the latter tries to turn the television off and drag Wonwoo out of his place, he knows it’s all just an excuse to see Mingyu. Junhui tries his best to keep Wonwoo from isolating himself and hurting himself by watching Mingyu, but Wonwoo is tougher than he looks. He acts as if he’s okay and he keeps on insisting that he watches the drama because he wants to know if the girls turns out to be dead or not.

 

It’s been two weeks since Mingyu broke up with Wonwoo. And up until now, Wonwoo still doesn’t know how things ended up this way.

 

 

 

_“Won.” Wonwoo smiled at the sound of his nickname. Yet Wonwoo noticed the sound of Mingyu voice was shaking with fear._

_“Yes, Gyu?”_

_“I think we need to break up.”_

_Wonwoo heard the words that came out of Mingyu’s mouth through the device. He quickly returned a_ “What?” _asking the younger to repeat his words._

_“I…I think we need to break up. I can’t do this anymore.”_

_Wonwoo can’t say the words didn’t hurt, because it did. He’s just not convinced enough that this is all happening, especially with how homophobic Korea can get. But Wonwoo isn’t the one to decide wether or not this is true. If Mingyu asked him to wait, he can wait. It’s not like Wonwoo’s going anywhere or he has other people to go to. So he asks the younger about it._

_“What exactly can you not do anymore?”  
_ __  
“Hurting you.” Wonwoo was a little bit shock with Mingyu’s answer.

 _“What do you mean hurting me? Is it because of the dating news. Mingyu, don’t worry. I’m more than fine to see a few news articles about you and that girl that you’ve been_ dating _for a year now. You don’t have to end this. You don’t have to end…us.”  
_

_“I-I’m sorry, Wonwoo. I really can’t do this to you. I’m sorry I need to hang up. I’m really sorry Wonwoo.”  
_

_And just like that the the call was ended and Wonwoo was left crying in his office for the rest of the night._

 

 

 

It’s been two weeks since that call. Wonwoo’s glad he’s the boss, or else he couldn’t have taken this long of a leave. It’s irresponsible of him, but Junhui even insisted that he takes a leave, however long it may be. In the first week, Wonwoo tried his best to contact Mingyu. Or even Minghao for that matter. He needed to talk with the younger and confirm everything. But no matter how many calls, texts, or even DMs, Mingyu never responded. Once, Wonwoo was able to see him in an event but he wasn’t able to get past security. And even his voice didn’t seem to reach Mingyu. Or it did but the younger chose to ignore it.

 

That’s why Wonwoo finds himself watching Mingyu’s drama for the 19th time. He started watching it at the pilot episode and now it’s a week away from ending. 

He’s slowly sipping his cup of coffee throughout the episode. Mingyu finally dealt with the inheritance from his late father and is now set to live happily with the girl that Wonwoo hates. When he dated Mingyu, he knew his guts was right to hate the girl. And now Mingyu and her will finally be free from the irritating grandma of Mingyu that Wonwoo secretly wishes would get rid of the girl for Mingyu. It isn’t until the episode the nearing its end that Wonwoo couldn’t bear to watch it anymore. He watched as Mingyu got down on one knee and took out a small box from his coat.

“Will you marry-“ Wonwoo grabbed the remote and turned the television before Mingyu could finish his sentence. Wonwoo put down his mug on the coffee table and proceeded to wrap his arms on his legs, trying to find comfort in himself. Wonwoo knows its a television show and it’s not real life. But he can’t bear to see the younger be together with someone else. 

“Stupid Mingyu.” Wonwoo said while his tears start to build up. “If you think breaking up with me would make me feel okay about this,” Wonwoo couldn’t even end his diss to the younger. Tears flowed out and sobs were let out. To hear those words from Mingyu, despite it being a drama and the fact that the two are no longer together, it hurts Wonwoo. Another reason why Wonwoo prefers to be alone. Nobody could see him break down and cry. Before Wonwoo could cry himself to sleep, he muttered out a few words.   
“So much for finishing that drama.” And that was how another day went by. Days where Wonwoo was no longer with Mingyu and Mingyu doesn’t bother with Wonwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just like Wonwoo said, he didn’t finish Mingyu’s drama. The episode he watched was the last time he saw MIngyu’s face. As much as he wanted to stay in his home and suffer through the pain Mingyu caused him, he still had the responsibility of the shop. Wonwoo distracted himself by making what he does best, suits. The amount of time Wonwoo spent being miserable and missing a lot of work was almost nothing to the amount of work Wonwoo has been doing ever since he’s been back. Wonwoo has definitely distracted himself. He’s been meeting client here and there, and he’s been busy making suits for important people. Business is thriving and maybe a part of this is thanks to the scandal with Mingyu. Even Junhui doesn’t know how to feel with this. He’s glad that Wonwoo is up and running and the business is doing well, but seeing his best friend overworking himself and seeing the business catching attention because of Mingyu doesn’t sit well with Junhui. From time to time, the secretary makes sure to give Wonwoo much food and even get his hands off the clothes.

 

Everything was going well. Or at least it looks like it was going well. Wonwoo wasn’t in a slump anymore. Not until he found something that made him remember his past. The exact same papers that include the designs for the suit he made for Mingyu. It was still lying somewhere in the drawers of his desk. And just like that, Wonwoo’s world stopped. His life with Mingyu came back to his mind. Starting from the day he met the childish actor, to the days they spent in Paris, to the day he took care of Mingyu, and to the day Mingyu called him to end their relationship. Wonwoo only realized he’s crying when the papers were getting damp with droplets of his tears. He quickly wiped his tears away and walked out of the room while holding the papers in his hands.

 

“Junhui, I’m gonna take a break real quick okay?” Wonwoo said without facing his secretary.

Luckily, Junhui himself was on a call with a client. He was able to hear Wonwoo’s words and shouted a quick ‘okay’. _This is the first time he’s taken a break without me forcing him on one. I guess the fatigues getting to him then. Oh well, at least he’s beginning to act normal now._ Junhui thinks to himself before getting back to his call.

Wonwoo climbed up the ladder found inside the closet. Nobody really uses it. Except when Wonwoo was a child and he used to come up here when he has free time. Wonwoo had to give the steel door a hard push before it opened. After getting out of the narrow opening, Wonwoo finally got out to the rooftop of the building. 

It was a dump. A lot of broken sewing machines, some chopped up frabric, and some broken chairs. Wonwoo grabbed a chair with a broken back, but could still support a person. He sat on it, still holding the papers in his hand. It was just a little after 12 in the afternoon, so the sky was far from being a beautiful sunset. And Seoul’s sky isn’t that pretty to begin with, with all the pollution and all. But, it still provides the isolation that Wonwoo needs from time to time. The same isolation he needed back when he was a kid. Sometimes he would come here, but not for the same reason why Wonwoo is out here right now. 

 

He used to smoke as a teenager. He was frustrated back then. Especially with how he’s gonna be the one taking over the shop. And the fact that he’s not going to college with his friends. It was all a bittersweet moment in Wonwoo’s life and a cigarette or two would sometimes calm Wonwoo down. His father wasnt a big fan of his smoking though. He immediately told Wonwoo to stop before it becomes an addiction. It was hard but Wonwoo was able to do it somehow. 

 

Now sitting on a broken chair, sitting at the rooftop of his building, Wonwoo remembers how he smoked here. With that, he looked down, in a small opening of the cement, he uses his fingers to reach in and grab a lighter. The same lighter he used back then as a kid. He hid it there, away from him so he can stop his smoking back then. He tried to light it up again, which it did.

“Who would’ve known I’d need to use you again.” He said to the lighter in his hands. He moved the chair a little more farther from the edge before he sat back down. He browsed through the designs of Mingyu’s suit once again. He flipped through the papers one by one, remembering how he made the suit himself.

“Who would’ve thought we met back then already.” 

“Who would’ve thought that making you suits would be the reason all this happened.”

“Who would’ve thought that my first date would be in Paris.” Wonwoo laughs at the memory of being stranded in a train for 12 hours. He looked at the papers again once he reached the last piece.

“And who would’ve thought that what we had would have ended so fast.” Wonwoo dangled the papers right in front of him. Starting from the right corner, the papers started to disappear slowly because of the fire from the lighter. Wonwoo let it go before it could reach his fingers and burn him.

“Really, thank you for the good times, Mingyu.” He watched as the rest of paper got burned.

“We didn’t get to say goodbye, but I guess this is as close as a goodbye I can give to you huh? I hope you’re doing well.”

 

Wonwoo got up from his chair and stomped the remaining embers from the burnt paper to smother it. He took a deep breath before going back inside again, with his hand tightly gripping the lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again~ if you've made it here, thank yo ufor reading and sorry if there was not much progress!  
> believe me, only chapter 1 is like that. I just need to build Wonwoo's character since many of what happened here will be brought up in the next chapter. 
> 
> I promise you the next chapters are anything but slow build! 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! follow me at twitter [@wonwooscarrot](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot) let's be mutuals!


End file.
